Hunting the Truth
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: A fan-fiction story roughly based on ths DC comic character Huntress and D.C.'S Selina Kyle. This is strictly fan-fiction and not an endorsed story DC owned characters. Helena is Batman and Catwoman's daughter versus Sam Bradley idea.Sequel is Sylon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** These writings are only ideas based off of stories of the Cat woman character Selena Kyle already done through multiple story lines in comics. I added some ideas that thought might make her a story a bit more understandable into one. It is not meant as factual of her life only a creative outlet for me to write a fan-fiction blog story of her. I hope all future works are understood as the same. All credit of the characters I write about is copyrighted through DC comics.

They do not endorse me and I am not being paid for this page. It is merely a creative outlet for me to write of Selina who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. I humbly regret if anyone felt I was intrusive. There are no guidelines on how to make a fan page.

If you have any more tips so I can do this correctly and continue to dream and write of my favorite character please leave it in a comment. Thanks! The beginning starts out as a diary entry from Selina.

My dearest Helena,

I hope this key will give you the answers you seek. I know you will have times that you wish I could be there to help you along the way. This key will open the door to a better understanding of who I was and why you came to be. You are so remarkably special.

My life's story may be at times hard to understand and at times I didn't understand it all that well myself. The one thing I do know is that I love you more than life itself and tried my very best to care for you and give your a good life. I may not have been the perfect mother as I had a bad role model myself . These things come with no instruction book.  
Please remember my beloved baby girl that I you will carry a part of you into the next life with me always. You will remain in my heart forever.

love,  
mom.

the beginning part 2

Helena sits alone in a cold sterile vault. Her hand is shaking as the escort turns away to give her some privacy. The gold key is given out only to the elite in Gotham. Helena had no idea she had been signed in as a key holder . The key is numbered #9. She lifts it to the light and inspects the engraving. It looks shiny and new but closer inspection shows this key is old and in the grooves tarnished. The teeth seemed worn a bit so someone has used this many times.

She slowly places the key into the box. Her heart starts to thump faster in anticipation. She slides the box out and walks to view the contents on the table. Her peripheral vision tells her the guard has walked further away. The box is heavy and she is eager to reveal its contents but also wise enough to take her time and not miss anything.

She lifts the lid to view a rich purple velvet swatch covering the contents below. It looks very old and has an embroidered K on the bottom. A tiny scroll with a dainty pink ribbon is waiting for her to read.  
She unrolls the note to read a quick explanation from her mother. Helena fidgets on her feet. Her eyes start to water but she forces back the tears. She takes a deep breath in, close to the paper. It smells like her mother. She carefully rolls it back up and with loving care ties the bow back as it was and pauses.

the beginning part 3

Helena lifts the purple velvet swatch up to an amazing mix of trinkets, photos, a mask and the largest a book. She lifts the black leather bound book and reads out loud "diary." The side has a small lock that she picks in a second with a clip from her hair and slips the pin back so her long black bangs are away from her cat eyes.  
Dear Diary,  
I have decided to write about my life. Not that is that much of a life but this will keep me out of mommy and daddy's hair as they say I am always getting my self into trouble and always in their way. Daddy says I talk to much and that this is a gift from him to keep me amused. He said "Have at it kiddo, put all your ramblings into this book and let your mommy have some peace and quiet!" So here I am, writing you now a bit about my life so far.  
I am not your average girl. My teachers say I am exceptionally bright but that I have problems with listening and taking instruction. I don't know why teachers always have to make us into some kind of report card. I mean, Geez. we are supposed to be different and school is soooo boring!! I like it here with mommy and daddy but they spend most of their time busy, too busy for me. They say to enjoy it as grown-ups have real issues but all they do is throw parties and act silly until odd hours and make the poor maids and butlers clean up their messes. They love to show off all their new art, statues and talk of places that I don't remember us ever visiting. I eavesdrop sometimes from the banister at the gatherings. Adults seem to just love to hear themselves talk, and talk but never listen to the other all the while.  
Tiffany and Rex agree that I am too bright to stay in my school and that I should venture out with them. They sneek out onto the grounds through the butlers pantry. A hidden door they showed me a few years ago that leads into the gardens. There we meet up with all our friends to talk and play hide and seek.  
I hope you may join us, it's loads of fun!  
love,  
Selina Helena picks up at the bottom of the entry a small pressed four leaf clover . Selina must have found this tiny treasure in the garden and placed it here for safekeeping. She slowly places it back exactly as she found it and turns the page.

the beginning part 4

Helena carefully closes the diary and places it and all the contents from the vault securely in her satchel and signs a document to leave the bank. She walks with a quick pace to her car where she fiddles with the car keys then slides in. The car is silent as she sits alone in the rain in a front row parking spot. She grips her hand on the wheel and back to the satchel. She reaches in and pulls out a small card from the satchel. It appears blank but she knows otherwise. She flips it one by one through each finger with the dexterity of a rock and roll drummer then sets it on the passenger seat.  
The car roars to life as she drives to the nearest home garden store. She goes straight to the light bulb area and buys a black light. She weaves through traffic like a stunt driver and parks in her driveway. Now she will get to the bottom of what her past is about. She quickly lays the satchel down on the kitchen counter and goes to refrigerator and pours a glass of milk and the rest into a saucer as two cats scramble into place.  
Helena finishes the cold glass of milk and grabs the bulb and plugs it in. The card that once appeared plain white now shows images on both the front and back. She cannot make out the intricate wording. She rushes to her office and grabs a magnifying glass.

the beginning part 5

Helena carefully runs the lens over the card. She mutters" It's a code. This looks like some sort of dewey decimal file and under it appears to be a schedule for the rail train with a circle to midtown #9 street." "I remember hearing long ago about a Wayne founding this system long ago during the civil war days." Flipping the card over she sees another symbol that makes her eyes open wide. " Its the logo for my law firm!" Under the logo is a light outline. She peers closer and it is actually a small rectangle.

Helena uses her nails and scrapes lightly on the paper. A piece if a microchip gleams under the light. She runs the the bathroom and grabs the tweezers and slams the drawer. She looks at the mirror. "Mom, mom, what in the world ?" After carefully pulling the disc out, she sets up a page to decipher the code. "Next stop is the library." she says to her cats. Each stare up at her and rub her leg lovingly. "mom sure knows how to make things complicated! she says with a chuckle.

the beginning part 6

Helena stuffs everything into her satchel and heads to Gotham's East End Library. She enters the massive structure and is amazed how organized and populated it is. A elderly woman sits smiling at the help desk. "May I help you?" she asks.

Helena grabs into her satchel the code. "Uh. yes please. I was wondering if you could help me find the book coded this." She hands the woman the tiny piece of paper. The woman pulls down her glasses and says "well the first numbers make sense but the last are not right." She grabs a pen and switches them backward. "Now perhaps they copied it wrong. "Let's try this." "let me take you to it, I don't like using computers." "Sometimes the old ways are best." She slowly moves from behind the desk and heads off to the aisles of books. "Oh! Here it is!" the woman giggles as she spots the heavy book on the shelf. The woman pulls her glasses off, breathes on them and rubs the lenses on her dress sleeve. Helena grabs the book and carries it to a nearby table saying "thank you!" as she races. The woman approaches her and slowly put her glasses back on and leans close to Helena. "your welcome, my dear." If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." and disappears.  
The book is of Egyptian lore. It is heavy and filled with print. She lets out a sigh. "this could take forever!" She starts to read the preface and is lost so she just randomly shuffles through chapters until she finds a section on religion and of the Goddess Bast that seems well worn on the edges. She grabs a pen and paper ready for the mystery to be revealed but ends up only tapping her pen and reading how the goddess was daughter to Ra the sun god. The area Bubastis was named in her honor. It showed numerous statues of the goddess and how she was worshipped as the protector of children, and also goddess of war and fertility among also of the dance and of perfumes. Helena was intrigued and settled back into her chair. She doodles a half-cat half woman on her paper then stuffs it back into her satchel and walks back to the old woman's desk.  
"I know the old cards are not used anymore , but is it possible to see who the last person was to check out this book?" she asks. The old woman puts her tiny hand over her face to suffocate the laugh and whispers."Why, I think so on those computers ....but I don't need them." Helena waits for a reply while the woman stares off into space. "So you know?" Helena says. The woman keeps staring out. Helena fidgets then looks in the direction the old woman's gaze is and sees a large portrait on the wall. She walks toward it and her jaw drops. It is a row by row of the library staff. The woman's face in the middle is her mother!!! She turns and the old woman is already standing beside her smiling. "Irena was one of the best librarians we had and a wonderful lady." "we wouldn't be here if it was not for her." She points a bony tiny finger to a plaque that states the names. Irena Dubrovna is in her mother's spot and beside it co-founder .Helena slowly place her hand over her heart as if to muffle the noise. "That was her favorite book!" she extends her hand and Helena grabs it. "I'm Florence." she whispers "Helena" she stutters.  
"Lets go sit down, dear...you look faint."

the beginning part 7

After a lengthy conversation in which notes were taken and numbers exchanged, Helena hugs Florence and prepares to leave. She makes one last stop again at the portrait. "You look so much like your mother, my dear!" "I hope to talk again soon!" Helena blushes, realizing how the young face staring back at her does indeed look like herself. It's as if she were the young girl in the portrait. Her outfit very simple and non- flattering. Her mother's curves were barely noticeable. Her hair was meticulously placed into a bun and thick black rimmed glasses perch on the edge of her nose. Helena smiles thinking that the glasses are fake as her mother had excellent vision. It was almost as if a disguise from her natural beauty . The green eyes sparkle behind the glass and a pain erupts in her heart. A pain to find out more of who she was. A pain to find out what all this could mean..... A pain to know she is gone. As she hugs Florence she hold her eyes tight. Just as her mother, she does not like for people to ever see her cry.

the beginning part 8

Helena drives away shaking her head. What could all this mean? She thinks to herself. She heads through downtown and spots a small pet store. She pulls in front. She needs to buy cat food before she goes to her work. She open the door and a bell rings and a voice erupts from back."bee wight wiff you." She looks around to the cat supplies and shouts "okay!" A older Asian woman comes out from behind a curtain carrying a small poodle. "Now you are all gwoomed." she says to the puppy. She sets the puppy down into a crate then walks towards Helena. "Find evwything okay?" Helena turns and says "Yes. I just.." and the woman gasps. "Ohhh." the old woman wails. "howwww?" Helena stares nervously at the woman holding a bag of catfood."Are you alright?" she stammers. "Selina, Seeelina, is that choo?" the woman says shakily. "Uhmm. I'm not Selina, I am her daughter Helena, you knew my mother?" she asks curiously. The old woman steps closer to Helena and stares into her face smiling. "Ohhhh we heard about choo." "I though I saw a ghost." "I thought she wooould come back to see me in her nex life." "We so sorry bout her." "We loved your mama, she reason we have da store." "We no charge you on food, kay?" "You were good friends then?" Helena asks. "Oh, she save our son's life. He was bad in dwugs and Seelina owned dis place we wented upstairs apatament." "your mama got dwug dealers awwested ." She giggles. "she mess them up pwetty bad befoe cops show up." She talk our son into workin fo her here then she says she has to move and wanna us to wun the place." "Later we find out she gave us da place, she own whold building." "She woooood come by and check on us and see how bizness goin." "She was soo wonderful a lady." she says with eyes tearing up.

the beginning part 9

Helena pops the bag of cat food in the passenger seat and drives to Cranston& Grayson Lawfirm. She sifts through the satchel and grabs the card. She palms it and clutches the wheel. She tries hard not to speed. Just as she spots her parking space a shiny new BMW convertible slides in front of her. "hey, that's my spot !" she spits but the driver cannot hear her. She keeps moving and finds one in a back row. She hurries to share some choice words with the trespasser but only glimpses a woman in black darting into her building. Helena considers leaving a note but decides against it. As she enters the building she is greeted by Penelope. "Hi Ms. Penney!" she says waving. They nicknamed her "money-penny", (you get it.) She heads down the hall in a click click echo of her heels on the marble floor. The only other noise is down the hall where a door is left ajar. A woman appears to be mumbling off an on as she walks by. She will get the scoop later. She gets to her office and shuts the door. Quickly she takes out the SD chip onto her computer and logs in. The chip is labeled Top Secret and contains a password to enter. She taps her nail on her cherry wood desk. She types in Selina. Denied. She types in Kyle, denied. She types in her name, denied. She types and types then as she is about to give up she types in bast and she's in. The top caption blinks into life and spells out rogue gallery. It has numerous folders . She click on the first. It appears to be a direct link to the Gotham's penal system. It lists all public record of individuals arrested for felony crimes. The next folder is for inmates log. The third list is for parolees. As Helena grabs paper and pen someone knocks on her door.

Chapter 2 The Reveal

Helena stops suddenly and says, "come in!" In walks her handsome partner Richard (Dick) Grayson dressed impeccably in a designer suit and shiny black wingtips. "Hi!", She whispers softly. "Close the door!" He instantly turns and shuts it with a frown. "What's wrong baby?" he pleads. She taps her fingers on the keyboards some more motioning him to take a seat . "Bunches ." she quickly answered .  
She reaches into the duffel and grabs the diary. "Here's a start for you." she snarls as she tosses the book into his sportsman grip. He opens it and starts reading as she quickly grabs a disc to download a copy for safekeeping. She clicks out of that site and onto her mother's memos and emails. She finds a few that were sent out, basic ones retrieved . She stops in the final one. It was sent the day before she died. She looks at the receivers name. It said BAW. She clicks onto the message sent box and then reads. What she reads makes her jaw drop. It was written to her father, Bruce at 6:00 a.m. She gazes up and motions for Dick to come closer and read with her. They read in utter silence at her mother's note. It says: Darling,  
I am writing you this as I fear for our daughter. I sense the ever present danger we have placed her in. She does not know of what we are. She does not know the life we lead but what if as before someone finds out her identity? She must be prepared to defend herself.  
I cannot bear the thought of her death. I feel it of the up most importance that she be told and allowed to decide her own fate. She would still have the choice of a normal happy life but also the knowledge of the dangers that surround her seemingly simple existence in this world. I never thought I would want explain my life to anyone but now I know that it must be done. I have by this time already set it in motion. You know patience and I are not tight. I have given Helena my journal along with a disc. You will have to fill her in on the rest. Yes. We have discussed this before and agreed not to tell her. Now I know and made the right choice for us.  
If she chooses as we did, then give her full access to all my resources at her disposal. You are the only one I gave my pass codes to. Anything she wants is hers. She can make that her new base of operation. I also hope you will get her the proper guidance of Wild Cat and my sen sei the Armless Master. She needs to be trained well. The rest you can coach if you choose. Share your wealth of gadgetry, share your wealth of intellect with her, share your soul with her...the flesh of your flesh.  
If she chooses the other than know that would please me . I Know that soon her and Dick will marry and have children. She could have a normal life. One we never had. She will make a beautiful bride as you walk her down the aisle. I only wish I could be there to see it! I can picture the babies. You, a grandpa!! Time has gone by so fast that is seems only yesterday she was born.  
But this I know. I do not have much time left and even now I sense I am being watched. I have been so very lucky my love,but my 9 lives are almost up. Never doubt the depth of my love for you or our beautiful baby girl. Know that I will carry you with me on to the next life and wait until we are together again. I do not want you to grieve over me. I do not want you to mourn. I want you to remember the good I did, and try not the remember the bad! Ha! Ha! I was so very lucky to actually find my soul-mate. You are not just my lover but my very best friend. On that note I entrust you to do what is necessary to remain certain Helena is prepared ! I will not be around and you my darling are not as young as you want to pretend you are. Please take care of yourself and Helena. Try now more than ever to stay close to her in this time. I am sure you may only need to do simple things such as a hug but to a woman it is so very needed my dear. I will see you again!  
Yours eternally,  
Selina

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 2

"What does all this mean?"she says. Dick Grayson suddenly appears pale. He stands there speechless. Helena stares back, "You know something? You know!" "Nnnnow Honey! Wait a second! Now! Now! I uhh. I think your father is the best one to talk to on this issue! " he responds.  
"Listen up! I want answers and I want them now! " You better start talking NOW!" she screams. He fidgets and bites his lower lip. "It's not that simple Helena!" " I have an oath to keep!" "One with your father!" he implores. "Please don't ask me to explain!" "You know I never break my word!"  
She laughs hysterically. "Your word! Your word??What about me? What about us" "I can't believe you would hide ANYTHING from me!" "This is about ME!" "I have a right to know!  
Lawyer to lawyer in a heated debate is not the most wanted scenario for these lovebirds but Mr. Grayson has won too many court cases to allow Helena to outwit him in his department.  
"If you were in any real danger, Helena, I would have stepped in! " "I would never allow any harm to come to you! "I love you!" he begs. "Yeah, well look at what happened to my mom!" "She's gone and no one even knows who the killer was.!" "That's not true, baby. You know I am looking into that!" "I already have leads!" "You know your mother's killer will never go free as long as I am here!" "Let them try to walk!" Helena couldn't refute his skills in the courtroom. He would gain her the justice she seeks, if he finds the murderer(s). And that is a big if...

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 3

She grabs her cell and speed dials #1. It rings twice and Bruce Wayne answers."Hello Helena." "I am free for the rest of the day." "Meet me at the manor."" I will be in my study." She is stunned. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Alright." she manages "goodbye." "Goodbye" her father says, then hangs up. She thinks to herself that he must have known she would find the email. Dick pivots on the balls of his polished shoed feet and slides his hands in his pockets. "So are you meeting with Bruce?"he asks sheepishly. Helena rolls her eyes and yells. "Yes. I am going now, and YOU are going with me!"  
She grabs her usb card and copies everything while pacing in the stares at her in punches the speaker button. "Penny .Cancel all my appointments for today as well as Mr. Grayson's." "Tell them we had an unexpected emergency to attend to and will take their next appointment at half the price agreed." Dick's draw drops. "Wait! Now !" "He doesn't know I am attending nor did he request my attendance." "It would be best if I just sit this one out" he pleads . She turns and stares at him. He realizes this is non-negotiable. A brief pause later he says "Let me grab my coat and keys!" Helena looks as he flashes a slightly crooked but perfectly white toothed smile. Helena lets out a long winded sigh as she dashes for the door. "Hurry up!" "I'm driving!"

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 4

They race over to the manor with only a word here and there from Dick saying "stop!" or to "slow down!" or "watch the pedestrians!" They skid onto the manor entrance and Helena punches in her code and waves to the security cams hidden in the bushes. They roll onto the estate and Helena reaches for her key but Alfred has already opened the door.  
"Good afternoon Miss Helena and Mr. Grayson!" "Master Bruce is expecting you both in the study." Richard arches a brow. He should have known that Bruce would have planned that Helena would be bringing him in. His shoulders got slightly tense. Alfred pivots and closes the door with his white glove. The mansion is unbearably quiet. The marble floors echo their footwork as it bounces off the walls filled with intricate silken tapestries and rare artists masterpieces. They round the corridor hand in hand and face the study. Dicks hand grips Helena's tighter. The large mahogany doors are slightly ajar and a glimmer of a fire reflects off the light colored marble floor. "Enter." a deep voice says hidden in the shadows.  
Richard pushes one of the heavy doors aside and follows Helena into the study. It faintly smells like musty old books and wood polish. They scan the study with its wall to wall bookcases and rolling ladder. A large hand carved desk sits empty in the corner .It is dark in the study with its thick velvety curtains shielding the light. They cannot see Bruce. Suddenly he emerges like a specter from the shadows and the glow from the fire places an eery glow on his face. "sit." he says. The two remain hand locked and sit on the sofa facing the fireplace. Helena fidgets with her duffle bag. Bruce walks in front of the fire then stops.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 5

Helena and Dick face Bruce Wayne as his silhouette shifts and moves in the reflecting light. He seems to glide to the nearby desk . He pauses and picks up a portrait . It is of his wedding day with Selena. He stares into the picture and can see his reflection momentarily staring back at him off the glass. He sets it down. "This isn't the place for our discussion." He walks toward the wall of books and pulls three on the farthest left mid shelf out. They hang exposing a screen with a fluorescent glow. It emanates into the room. He places his hand over the screen and a blue beam scans it from left to right. Suddenly the entire wall slides open. Helena gasps and stands up. Dick remains calm and squeezes her hand gently. They descend into the darkness surrounded by cold damp stone. Lights dot the curving staircase. It is reminiscent of some old Transylvanian castle. The torches must be lit by gas but appear as the old fire torches of medieval times. The place is dark, the place is spooky. Tiny cobwebs begin to move with the new released air. She ducks under one and tightens her grip on Dick's hand. The staircase winds and winds until in the distance they see a plateau with a large arched door. Bruce stops and a beam glows onto his face for a retina scan and a steel looking door slides open.  
Helena looks toward her boyfriend in shock. He avoids her stare but gently taps her hand again. They step into the cavern and stare. Dozens of computer screens blink and glow on a designated platform. On the walls there are tiny catacombs filled with robotics, weaponry, and warfare gear. The largest glimmering behind a clear wall is a suit. Helena gasps and points to it. Bruce is already seated at the main computer terminal in a swivel chair. He punches a couple buttons and the room comes to life. A large screen on the farthest wall show multiple screens of Gotham and its city life. Some seem to be watching certain known villains, two are of a news broadcasts, the final shows Helena's industrial loft. He motions for them to sit. Helena shakes her head and releases her clinched hand. "I can't believe it!" "Look at this!" "That. That means... you are Bat..." "Yes." She pivots in a circle trying to take it all in. Below the cave on a lower level is the Bat mobile and beside it a bike with three large wheels of some sort. On the other end is a small black bat-winged plane. She turns to Dick. "You knew?" He turns first to Bruce who nods ok then says "Yes." "We have been working together for quite a while now." "I know you are angry with us for keeping it from you." "But we had our reasons." He turns to Bruce for back-up. "Helena, what we do is very dangerous." "I have actually died doing this. I was brought back, but none the less I died." "Robin also." "Who is Robin?" I say "We will get to that later." "Gotham's villains are dangerous, they are ruthless, some are just psychotic." "Our victories are short lived and our opponents grow more in numbers every day." "Luckily I was able through my father's inheritance to fund most of my work here." He punches a key and Arkham Asylum appears. "Some have a permanent home but others still wander Gotham planning their next attack."  
"Please sit Helena." She walks to the swivel chair and turns to face him. He places his hand on her knee. "Your mother also worked with us from time to time."  
"She turned her life around and really made a difference." He nods. "She was Catwoman." "Catwoman was a thief!" she yells. He pauses again. "She had a past, yes, but she changed her ways." "Her life was hard growing up." " You have not finished her journal." he said dryly. "No." she said. "Selina and I were a team" he explained."We ending up making our share of enemies in our line of work." "When we found out you were on the way there was no more crime-fighting for her." "She retired her mask and whip and became a wonderful full-time mother." silence. "We have argued for years over what to do." "In our world, most never have kids as the demands are too much, but with you it was easy." "You were an exemplary child making it easy for us." More silence. "I miss her." "I do too!"she said shakily.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 6

Dick slowly walks behind Helena and puts his hands on her shoulders. She frowns then says "Mom gave me a disc with tons of information". "I checked some of it out. The most interesting was her Rogues' Gallery which had all of Gotham's villains histories on it." Her face gets hot. "Some are now in Arkham, some deceased, but others are still at large."  
She stares at her father. "Perhaps the killer is in that disc." she says. "It is possible." Bruce replies. "Your mother had a way of being cautious." "In this line of work you won't make it a day unless you are aware of your surroundings." "Do you have it with you?" he asks . She quickly pulls out the disc and he inserts it. "Hmmm alot of this is encrypted. I see the Rogues' Gallery you mentioned and she spent a great effort to monitor this and keep it up to date." Richard leans in to see all the faces on the screen and grits his perfect teeth.  
"Don't worry we will decipher the codes and see what other secrets are hiding on this disc." Bruce vows. "Oh. I know WE will as I am a part of this!" Helena yells. "I will get justice for the death of my mother!" she screams and stands facing the computer screen. Richard tries to pat her shoulders to calm her down but she shoves his hands away.  
"Yes." "I have prepared for that." He points to a far catacomb. "See if it fits." "Alfred is a genius of a tailor." Her eyes widen as she realizes that her beloved Alfred is also a team player. Of course! Her father's one trusted confidant, the man that literally raised him from a boy would know! She scrambles up the ledge of the cave past a dozen other dark holes and stops. She cannot see in the dark abyss and turns back. Bruce punches a button on the computer and the small cave lights up.  
A costume is hanging there . Her mouth opens as her jaw hangs. She stares at the costume. It is made of a very slick yet tough fabric . It is the color purple, (her mother's favorite color. )It has a cat-like quality to it. "Yes, some of the parts are from your mothers old costume," her father announces. "I love it!" Helena exclaims as she grabs it off the hanger and softly touches the fabric. She cradles it near her face. It smells like her mother. She closes her eyes briefly to hold back the tears. At her feet lie boots and off to the side, a mask, and belt. "These are a few of her old weapons and some of my new ones." he says solemnly. Dick fidgets and Bruce turns and whispers. "We will begin her training immediately." "If we do not she will seek them on her own and will perish." Dick nods in agreement as they stare up at Helena smiling and dancing with the costume in her hands.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 7

A intercom interrupts with Alfred announcing he has dinner. He asks if they prefer to dine in the Batcave or in the dining room. Bruce punches a button and says, "Bat cave, Alfred. We have work.." He stops as a hidden door opens and Alfred is standing there with silver platters steaming with a smile. "I thought so Master Bruce!" he says as he descends into the cave. He looks up at Helena clutching the costume. "ahhh she is pleased!" "Very good sir!" Alfred looks at his platters and announces "I skipped the ap'ertif for perrier to mix with the appetizer of Couleommiers accompanied with cut crisp green apples and dark Bordeaux grapes." He smiles then takes a deep breath and announces "Tonight's menu is a special occasion so I began preparations early." "The main course is Caneton aux Navets browned, braised , then glazed . I added thyme, lemon, seasons carrots, onions with a bouquet garnish consisting of four parsley sprigs, 1 bay leaf, 1 1/2 pounds white turnips peeled. I found it befits the evening." He chuckles . "I hope you approve of the Chateau d'Y quem, sir." " Dessert is a diplomate served with a cre'me anglaise soaked with kirsch and a hint of vanilla." "yeeeeuuum! Dick yells." Bruce chuckles "It looks wonderful Alfred, thank you!" Alfred nods and grins. "I am glad you are pleased sir!" He sets the trays on the desks beside the computers and turns to leave."Take off the gloves Alfred and eat with us." Bruce says. "Very well sir." Alfred stands and waits for Helena and pulls a chair out for her. They sit at the half circle table looking down over the Bat cave. Suddenly the cave doesn't appear so gloomy. They giggle and Helena raises a glass. " A toast!" They all raise their glasses . "Today is a new day with new beginnings but also one of old memories....To Family!" "To Family" they recite.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 8

They dine and laugh. As they near the dessert they discuss their next plan of action. Helena was the first to bridge the topic. "I am not known to any of Gotham's notorious villains." A quiet hush surrounds the cave as they nod in unison. She continues. "It would be easy for me to join their group if I quickly created an unsavory reputation that you could set up for me."  
Bruce now known as Batman responds. "Our friend, the commissioner works with us on many cases but it would be hard to convince him to approve of a civilian working under cover." "He would never clear that, Helena." She sets her glass of wine down with force. "I will find the murder or murders who killed my mom!" she screams. Richard ("Robin?", she wonders.), turns his torso and raises his hand to explain. "I know you will stop at nothing to bring the culprits in; but it is important to have the best and safest means of carrying out justice! " "I will not sit back and allow you to get yourself killed, Helena!" he says gently but forcefully. "First thing is to prepare you with each individual and their tactics for your best defense, second to prepare you to match their abilities if not surpass them."  
Batman retorts. "You must have patience. It is your first lesson for the day." "Nothing is gained when you bring anger into the equation." "It leads to mistakes, which leads to demise." "I will personally help in your training!" He stands and walks to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. She remains quiet and closes her eyes. "You are right, father." she admits humbly. "Where do we start?" "At the beginning." he says somberly.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 9

Alfred pushes his chair and says "I shall be in the kitchen sir finishing that is alright?" Bruce turns and stands "Very well ."and "Thank you, it was delicious! " he says. Alfred smiles. "I am glad you approve!" Bruce gathers plates back onto the tray. Alfred swats near his hand. "I have that sir."  
Helena pushes her seat out and grabs the costume. "I have made a small dressing room for you in the corner there." Alfred points his white gloved finger. "The cave was only equipped for men, I hope you do not mind sir?" "Of course not! Thank you Alfred." "You are quite welcome! Now if you will excuse me?" They all nod as Alfred disappears into the hidden passage.  
Helena has already vanished into the dressing room and is yanking her clothes off almost to the point of tearing. She slips into the costume as if it is her own skin. The fit is perfect. She turns and faces herself alone in the mirror. She looks at herself, and a chill crawls up her neck. She looks like her mother. She touches the garment and turns at different angles. A new feeling surges through her veins. It is a combination of many emotions, the deepest one is rage. Her eyes crinkle as she frowns and slides on the mask. Her head is high, her shoulders back. A new confidence is transformed by the costume.  
"I shall hunt you down!" She whispers into the mirror. "There is no where that you can hide from me!" "You are the hunted now ! And I am the.......Hunter...I AM HUNTRESS!"

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 1

Helena emerges from the dressing room and stands. Her audience watches with jaws agape. Her boyfriend manages a wolf whistle then cuts it off when Batman turns and glares at him. She looks like Catwoman both men think . She walks slowly ,the outfit moves with ease.  
Batman approaches and explains parts of the costume. He looks at her adoringly and says "The upper torso has a fine kevlar mixed with spider silk I made for her myself." "She once had her heart ripped out." Helena gasps. "How could she survive that?" "Zatanna Zahara helped in her recovery but you mother swore it was her scarab amulet and the blessings from the Mau's of Bast." he replied. "She adored anything cat related." with a sigh. "The mask is part her design and my own." "It is equipped with micro earpieces linked to the Bat cave system and the Watchtower." " I will explain all of that later." he says before she can open her mouth. "It also has a mechanism if anyone tries to remove by force they will be tazored immobile for an hour." "Also a sonic wave is sent out and detected by our radar showing us your exact location."  
"The boots are all your mother's design. The bottoms contain pinions for added spring as well as hidden compartments with weapons such as flash bangs, a small knife, and first aid." Helena stares at the items. "Your belt is equipped with two gas pellets, a carabeener zip line for short distances, one ration meal in a tiny pouch, a tiny ball grenade and a distress button." He pushes the middle buckle and the objects appear. He pushes it again and it closes. Helena is in awe. "Your mothers weapon is back up in her catacomb. It is a bullwhip. She would want you to have it. I have never met anyone else that used such a weapon. She mastered it with deadly accuracy." He points towards his arsenal of weaponry. "I also have some others." he says. Helena thinks to herself, "That's an understatement."; but doesn't interrupt. Dick stands by her side and explains her gloves. "These are not the gloves your mother wore." Batman nods. "She preferred her handmade cat gloves with razor claws." He points to Helena's hands. "These are more for climbing and contain suction for flat surfaces and gripping of a weapon. We left the tips off for ability to still pick up and feel objects. Inside each glove we have placed in the fattest part of the palm a chemical that if cut open emits a odorless sleeping gas in case of hard hand to hand battle. You will learn how to hold your breath.". He nods to Batman.  
"We can brief you better tomorrow." Batman says. Dick looks at his watch. It is almost 10 p.m. He looks back at Helena but doesn't say a word. She looks crushed behind the mask . " Yes. It is late and Dick and I have many clients to see tomorrow." she says slowly. Dick wraps his arms around her gently. She turns to the dressing room with heavy steps. Batman and Robin look at each other but do not speak. They know Helena will be difficult, impatient, moody, stubborn, and full of anger. They must replace all of that with calm, assertiveness, quick maneuvers, pre-calculated skilled moves, combined with shrewd reasoning. "It is not going to be easy! Not by a long shot.", Dick reflects. They both let out a deep breath. A tiny bat flutters off its perch and swoops over their heads and vanishes.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 2

The pair say their goodbyes and climb the rock spiral stairwell into the study. Alfred waits to escort them out. Batman begins turning the machines on idle mode and sits. Faded blue and green light flash off dank walls of his cave. He stares into the blackness in a quiet reflection. His fingers click onto his main computer. He slides his chair closer and starts to make notes. The secret door opens and Alfred enters with a freshly brewed pot of coffee, cream, sugar cubes and two mugs. Batman looks up and smiles. "I thought perhaps you would be working late." Alfred said jokingly. "Yes. Thank you Alfred." "You are most welcome, sir." he says.  
They turn toward the screens and Alfred sits behind his usual station and taps a button. "Now where were we?" Alfred says polishing his glasses. The two give a slight chuckle then commence into the computers archives. The Bat cave is now filled with strange sounds, blips, chirps and the hum of a power generator. The two have a special bond. Alfred was with Bruce every step of the way in building and perfecting the Bat cave. Alfred was always present when an urgent need arose to be performed in their dark walled lair. Alfred, his closest friend and family.  
The two will pass another sleepless night as they have done many times before. They will search and plot until they come up with a plan. A plan that Alfred has calls the "master plan." Alfred will then be given a strict assignment to see through to the end. They sip their steaming mugs and plug away from a to z then z to a. Nothing will be missed. Neither Bruce nor Batman would ever allow that. He turns toward his friend tapping at the keyboard and his heart thumps a bit louder. He turns back to the screen once more, his position will not change until Alfred's watch signals it is 6 a.m.

Chapter 3 Tranformation Part 3

Batman had cracked most of the encrypted code from Selina's files but the problem was that the words made no sense to him. It was possibly street slang or actual words used in the underground to denote certain people and hide-outs. For this he has decided he must ask Edward for help. Not a thing he looks forward to. He realizes in order to entice the Riddler's expertise he must have something of value to offer him in exchange. He digs deeper until he finds such a prize. Bruce is certain a murder of another villain was done but Edward. He has substantial proof to link him to it. Even if the villain made Gotham one-less insane villain, he was still bound by the law. That would be the edge he needs. The Riddler never liked being locked up as opposed to other insane comrades who enjoy it.  
He makes a few more notes of possible key suspect on his wife's death. Key players consist of the following:  
1)Angleman who was working closely to Black Mask before Selina shot him in the head.  
2) possible family member of Black Mask seeking revenge. None had surfaced so far as if all was the last member, or perhaps he killed off all or them. He marks this off.  
3) The joker. He would have committed this crime for the simple reason to get to him. No remorse, just a means to destroy his sanity to make him more like him. The joker never could comprehend the very idea of love. 4)The penguin. It would have been a business move of sorts. What kind of business would need her ousted? I do no know.  
5) Harlequinn. Not that she would have devised this on her own. But any orders Mr. J gives to her she will obediently obey.  
6) The oldest reason and the most dreaded. Jealousy. He had to consider Nocturna. If she was still alive, she would want Catwoman dead. This also made an even longer list of usual suspects who were women scorned. This could be treacherous with Robin involved. It could prove fatal for Helena. Nocturna is one not to be toyed with.  
7) Selena had deep ties at one time in the mayoral office. Could Harvey want her killed? Could she have uncovered something that two-face never wanted her to see?  
He made a notation at the bottom for his male players. His plan of action he wrote was to entice Poison Ivy to play along. He was setting up a video conference as he knew not to get too close to her as Bruce Wayne. He will offer her a ton of money for her botany projects that she will not refuse in exchange for her to get information from the men. That will knock out half his list at once. His final note was not to look at the obvious but the most unlikely. He jots down a couple names hesitating at the thought of Selina. His pencil breaks.  
He leans back and stretches and rubs his sore neck. He is getting tired. He rubs his eyes as his cell phone rings. He looks at the screen. It says Helena. He picks up with a cheery "Good morning Helena!" a pause. "Yes. 7 p.m. is fine." a pause. "Goodbye" and he closes his cell. He gathers his notes and stands to enter back into the upper manor. He stops as he spots two glowing eyes on the caves ledge. He squints. It is not a bat, It is not a rat. It is a CAT! The cat suddenly walks slowly towards him. Its walk exudes an air of curiosity mixed with flounce. The cat seemed to slink on its paws not like it would if seeking prey but more as if it was bragging, arrogant, Batman frowned. How could this cat have entered here? How could it have gone undetected? It must have slipped in when we left the study ajar. He would have to ask Alfred if Selina had been feeding another stray recently. The cat was shiny black with emerald green eyes. It seemed to smile at him the closer it got. Tiny white fangs appeared and a throaty purr jumped out of its throat. He stared at the creature. The cat didn't hesitate but ran up to his leg and brushed against it. He wasn't a cat person but Selena and Helena had brought enough home that they actually broke him down. He converted. He stood motionless as the cat weaved in and out between his legs. He scooped the cat up into his arms. He almost dropped it as he stared closely into its eyes.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 4

The black cat rubs against his hand. Batman spots a collar with a tag. He cannot make out the inscriptions.

He sets the cat down and walks up the ledge of the cave. He slips on his bat suit and mask. He returns and taps on his keyboard. A large video screen blinks to life and a sound of a phone ringing echos in the cave.

A sultry feminine voice picks black cat hisses at his feet. He tries to scoot it away with

his foot. A moment later the screen shows a stunning red head . Batman explains his proposal. The woman appears bored. She toys with a orchid misting it while listening .

Batman fills her in with the basics. She appears to memorize it all. She never takes her glance off her plant. He finishes with the total amount of his contribution for her effort. Her green eyes now dart to the screen. Agreed, she mouths silently with red pouty lips, a wave of a green gloved hand

and a coy air kiss into the hand blown onto the screen.

Batman hits the off button and the screen goes black. He removes his mask and returns his costume to it proper resting place. He is exhausted. He checks his watch.

He grabs his list and checks a part off. Next he plans on calling Edward to crack the codes. He has a couple more hours before Helena and Robin show up. He turns to take a very needed break. The black cat has already anticipated his movement to the secret passage and sits waiting with tail slowly waving. Batman frowns again at the animal but allows it to enter.

He enters through a secret door in the butler pantry with a hand print scan. The device is programmed to recognize four. Alfred turns and says "ahhhh I see you have met Isis, sir." He points to the cat. "Yes. In the cave." "How did she get here?" Alfred chuckles. "Isis was Madame's favorite cat Master Bruce. She usually stayed in the catacombs but made her way here with the missus some time ago. " "Madame told me to just give her the usual and set it by the back door." "The cat stays outside mostly." "That must be why you have never seen her, sir." "But how did she get in the Bat cave undetected?" Bruce asks "Ahhh .Madame gave Isis a special collar." "It signals the manor and the cave to allow her entry. Madame said it was cruel to try and confine the cat." "Is there a problem with her being here?" Alfred asks. "No" Bruce replies shaking his head. "Shall I divert all calls sir, here?" "Yes. Thank you Alfred. I will rest before company arrives." Isis rubs against Bruce's legs and follows him through the kitchen and up the butlers stairwell to the second floor of the manor.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 4

He enters the bedroom and closes the curtains. They are dark royal purple. Selina picked them out. He grabs the pillows and tossed them aside. Isis alights purring on the bed. He looks down at the cat wondering if he should whack her with a pillow. Isis looks at the pillow and nods a no. Bruce arches his brow. "I see." he whispers. "You seem to know my thoughts." He realizes he is delirious.  
He undresses and folds his slacks neatly and hangs over a chair. The button up shirt , socks and boxers he tosses in the spacious walk-in closet hamper for Alfred. He pulls the comforter and sheet back and climbs into the four post bed. Isis snuggles closer near his waist. He watches her slowly kneading the sheet. The cat instinctively stops and lays still. Bruce shakes his head and closes his eyes.  
Alfred awakens him an hour before Helena and Dick are due to arrive. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Isis is up and alert. He does his usual work out then jumps in a hot steamy shower. Images of Selina race through his mind. He does a meticulous shave then walks back and magically his bed is made and clothes laid out. Just as he is fastening the last button the alarm signify they have arrived. He walks down the long spiral stairwell onto the foyer to greet his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Alfred is already in position to open the door.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 5

Dick and Helena are greeted by Alfred and Bruce. Alfred follows them into the sitting room and ask if they would like anything to drink. Helena says "Just water, thank you.". The men say "No, thank you." He disappears. Helena fingers her purse strap. Bruce looks at her. "Are you feeling alright?" "I am okay." He observes that she is not holding Dicks hand. He wonders if they have quarreled. He says mildly "I know right now is a difficult time for us all." "It is normal to miss her." Helena's face tightens and she glances at Dick. Bruce realizes that is not the problem. "Dick, I have changed my mind. Can you go tell Alfred I would like a glass of sherry? As soon as he is gone he asks Helena what is really wrong. She frowns then says "I saw this woman again at the office with Dick. I have a strange feeling about her." "They acted funny when I walked into the room. I think he is having an affair." she said as she puts her hands over her face. "I am sure he is not having a affair." "It is a client that is all." "Dad, women have a way of sensing these things." he becomes silent. Dick enters . "So where were we?" he says "Helena was saying that business is well." "Yes. I had several clients today." "We are busy!" Dick says . "Yes. Today I had 5 appointments. How many did you have dear?" "Uh well just two actually." he shifts his leg nervously as they both stare. Alfred enters with the drinks. "Uh .Alfred may I have a scotch on the rocks? Certainly Master Richard. Be right back." Helena grabs her water and holds it in her shaking hands. Bruce reaches for his tumbler and sips slowly. Bruce breaks the silence"Helena, we have a cat in the house." Helena's eyes open wide. Really where?" "She's around her somewhere. She slept in my bed last night ." He chuckles. "Isis?" The cat emerges from behind the divan as if eavesdropping the entire time. "Oh! Isis! " Helena runs and grabs her. "Oh! I thought she had run away months ago!" "Well, I never knew we even had a cat!" he laughs. Dick says "Oh, Helena loves cats! I got her a kitten from the shelter for Valentine's Day and she cried!" he said with a smile. "Helena will you see if Isis may need to go outside or wherever her usual depository is as long is it is not nearby?" "Sure Dad!" Helena leaves When he hears the door shut. Alfred enters with the drink . "Is she outside, Alfred? " Yes sir." " "Detain her from entering.", he says . Bruce shuts both the doors and faces Dick. "Dick, anything directly involving my daughter in a negative way concerns me. " Dicks face clenches."Who was the woman you saw today?" Dick takes a large gulp. "Her name is Molly Maypole." takes another sip. "Dick I have known you for years. I know your behavior. Something is off. Tell me everything." "Okay but you are not going to like this."he takes another gulp and sets the glass down. "Molly is a necromancer. I found her through Zatanna. We had a conversation about necromancy and she explained that it is a lucrative profession and one that will begin to emerge in my practice." Bruce looks out the window and sees Helena playing with Isis. "Go on." "People pay to get certain answers from the newly deceased. The most common is for wills . The least is for murder." Bruce now takes a gulp of his drink. "I see."

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 6

Dick furrows his brow. "So Helena is upset about Molly." "I was just trying to gain information on Selina's killers." Bruce nods. "I will iron things out with her." "The topic of Helena is really what I have wanted to speak with you about." Dick stands and paces . "I want to marry her." Bruce is not shocked. "I would appreciate your blessing." Bruce stands . Dick walks to him. The two shake hands. " You have my blessing and I add you are the only man I would grant it to." Dick smiles and lets out a huge sigh of relief as Bruce opens the doors and nods to Alfred. The two men are joking as Helena enters holding Isis. "Honey I was just telling your dad about my last client." "You met her today, Mollie." "Well I am just going to be honest."Helena grips the door. " Today I was trying to get important information from my client when you came in. It is a very important case for me. It involves a murder, honey. I didn't want to worry you with that part ." "A MURDER? Oh ! Dick, I had no idea. How horrible!" "Yes" the men said at the same time. She runs and gives him a big hug. " Say, could you spare us any ideas of what you want for Christmas?" "No, no, I, I can't think. Well my mother's killer would be great, but nothing else really." Bruce smiles and mouths "a ring." Dick gives him the thumbs up sign. Alfred stands looking on "more drinks?" They all shout "yes please!"

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 1

The group shares a toast then move to the Bat cave. Helena is told she will be starting her martial arts, boxing and target practice tomorrow. Helena explains she does not like guns. "You have to be trained in weaponry, Honey. These villains are lethal.", Dick begs.  
"I doubt I could bear to hold a gun" she implores. "What about archery? You were best in your class?"  
"That's it." Dick says "Perhaps we could ask Green Arrow to help?" Bruce replies :"Perhaps, but Green Arrow now only has one arm , he uses his teeth." Helena's eyes bulge."Wow! I did not know." "One more proof Helena of how dangerous our lifestyle is." Bruce warns.  
Helena nods slowly.  
Suddenly Isis appears. Bruce frowns at the cat again wondering how she has been there unnoticed. The cat saunters up and rubs Helena's leg.  
"hey girl!" Bruce places a voice scrambler over his secured phone line and calls Edward motioning the two to be quiet. He puts it on speaker phone. The Riddler answers " Riddler" "Hello Edward!"  
Who is this? Who is that? Could this call be from a man or from a.  
Bruce pulls the device off. "Yes." he says (Bruce jots, " When calling villains don't bother with pleasantries. Just cut straight to it)  
"well-well- well what do you know?  
"Plenty"silent.  
"such as?"chuckle.  
"such as a particular murder of a certain villain on November 5th in Alley town. "silent.  
no response "What I expect from you is to decipher some codes and this little secret remains ours."  
no response "Or I hang up and dial the police ."  
"Well, well,well.I do love a puzzle. "Take the 11 a.m. subway to downtown central." "get off and take the next train at 11:45 to West-end Industry Bay. There you will receive further instructions. " (Bruce's ancestors created the rail system. As a precaution Bruce has already scheduled a necessary detour and stop for a fictitious wreck. The Riddler will be the only one not leaving the el. It will end up at Gotham Ferry Road . The old dock master quarters will be the meeting place. He will not allow a chance of foul play)  
"understood" The Riddler said bitterly.  
Bruce hangs up. He has to prepare the copies to take to the docks. This is not easy. All traces to Selina must be removed first. "Will I be on the el?" Dick asks.  
"Yes."  
"Alfred will be monitoring at the Bat cave. I will get video of him and his bodyguards at the terminal." "Alfred will create a distraction while you throw him on the opposite tram." "A rental car will be ready to pick you up at Ferry Road. Helena will follow." "After The Riddler is delivered, I need you both to use your finesse and head downtown and to dig on anything Harvey might have wanted to bury." "You both have access to cases pending ."  
"Next schedule a visit Arkham. We will question Joker. Normal visiting hours will allow us to question Harley also."  
"Harley is loyal to him but she may slip up. We can use that possibility to coax some information from both."  
"Got it" was said with one "Yes, Master Bruce."

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 2

Bruce says his goodbyes at the door after they go over their plan once more. He downloads the proper encryption's, Bruce enters the Bat cave and walks the upper ledge and removes his Bat suit. He snaps on his belt, checks and rechecks the belt. Slips on his boots, gloves and last his cowl He checks his headset below. Can you hear me? "Yes, Master Wayne. loud and clear." Alfred reports . "All is clear on Ferry Road and the Riddler is on route to the subway, sir." Batman stands over his main computer keypad and types in the proper codes . The Bat cave comes to life. "Good luck, sir." Alfred says.  
"Thank you, but what I need is for everything to go as planned. Radio me with any information from the subway."  
"yes, Master Bruce."  
As he punches a button on his belt the Bat car starts idling. He speaks out loud." Alarm off ." a shield moves off the side doors, top and rear of the vehicle. He enters and grabs the wheel. He says "Cave open". He hits the gas and drives towards Ferry Road. He punches a keypad and Alfred's face appears. "Are Helena and Dick in route?"  
"Yes, Master Wayne. Master Grayson has arrived at his destination as well as Madame Helena, sir."  
Suddenly Batman swerves off the road, the Bat mobile instinctively realigns. Isis has hitched a ride. "what?" The black cat sits in the passenger seat looking face contorts and the speakers emit "Are you alright Master Bruce? " "yes" "Isis surprised me again." "how could she access the Bat mobile?"  
"That I am not sure Master Wayne. Her collar is only for the manor that I am aware sir."  
Batman shakes his head again and glances at the odd cat. "she must have slipped in as I was entering the car." Bruce explains The cats emerald eyes glow back at him.  
"When I get back I will make some changes on the security!" he says .  
The black cat turns and opens its tiny mouth and lets out a long winded hiss.  
"It is my cave!" he says to the cat "What sir?  
"Nothing, Alfred!"  
"very well, sir."  
He looks back at the cat and it appears to be smiling.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 3

The Bat car turns onto Ferry Road. Batman scans his surroundings. "Arrived at the Harbor House."  
"I see you , sir." Alfred replies Batman gets out of the car. "Alarm". He touches his headset. "Is Dick in position?"  
"As scheduled, he is on the EL with the Riddler, sir."  
"Helena"  
"yes"  
"When they arrive at the station allow them a ten minute start. You will see if he is followed."  
"Yes, DA...Uh ..Roger "  
"chuckle"  
Batman enters the house. He sets his new lap top on the table and scans the perimeter. He turns all the lights out but one small lamp beside a lounge chair.  
He sits and waits.  
" They are here, Alfred." "Putting you on silent mode"  
The Riddler steps out of the car. Dick (disguised) steps out behind him. "Hand me your cane, bowler, small pistol, and knife. "  
He pats him down again and pushes him toward the house.  
The Riddler enters and looks around. It is dark except for a faint glow in the corner.  
"Get to work."  
He jumps and heads to the laptop and start to type.  
He scans pages and pages with incredible speed.  
Batman slides in silently behind him.  
"Ahhh,Ohh, Noo, Yesss, Oh. That'so not good" The Riddler mumbles "What does it say? Batman asks "Well who ever the author is of this has gained access to Gotham's underworld. This information is privy only to the elite in pass codes,but that would be for example of one item for a million dollar peek. This is the proverbial golden key to the city. This is full of dirt on every criminal as well as the police, casinos, brothels, sex traffickers, you name it. It's all in here! This information can wipe out hundreds and link thousands. This is Gotham's dirty diary!"  
"Understood" Batman says sourly

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 4

Meanwhile Helena has picked up Dick and are heading to the Gotham law library to see what they can find.  
"pending cases are miles long." Helena whispers "Just look for the names involved." Dick whispers They scan through documents until they find a few that seem odd. It is over a large land battle. "This involves the city trying to build on Gotham's bay estuary refuge on Kattskill Bay." Helena says "I remember reading of that." Dick replies The bay is said to be protected but the low funding has caused the Conservation team to only post-pone the eminent take-over for a large PUD Development."  
"Who is the developer?" Dick asks "It says the developer's name is Dent Developing LLC.  
That is Harvey's Company. Why would he want to destroy a park?"  
"The only thing I can think is that the price was right." Dick replied.  
"That's sick!" Helena said in disgust.  
" The Conservation team has rallied to petition not only the wildlife but for the public surrouding the bay area." Helena points to the page. "Millions of wildlife live and migrate there."  
"They have done research and found high levels of toxic waste concentrated in the Bay."  
"All our rivers and streams carry it right into Gotham!" They shout together.  
"What public facility is near there?" Dick asks "The closest is Arkham. They placed it an isolated area, the next is the town of Oneida."  
"Let's grab a map." Helena "I have a hunch !" Dick says They look at a map and find a factory that mass manufactures plastics. They go to a computer and pull up a company web-page. It is called Mr. J's toys."  
They both look at each other wide-eyed "It makes children's toys, Halloween masks, props, ghoulish accessories, and games." Helena says tapping the screen "Dick scratches his head."  
"We need to buy an assortment and run tests on the items!"  
Helena's mouth drops. "If the toys are tainted, they would easily get in the children's bloodstream."  
Dick nods "The quickest way is the make-up, the next is the mask through direct contact to pores, the last would be the games." "The Joker is slowly poisoning the youth!" he hits the table with his fist. "The refuse he just dumps into the bay to work its way into the water systems." "The whole town could be a chemical cocktail!" Helena adds. "He is taking out all his inmate competition as well!" "We have to alert the EPA as soon as we have positive results."Helena stammers. "I will call dad and let him know what we found."  
Dick out his arm around her as she makes the call.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 5

Helena briefs Batman on the news. He contacts Oracle to begin the lab work. Alfred appears on the Bat mobile screen. " You have a call coming in from Ms. Ivy. Shall I route it to you, sir?"  
"Yes."  
"Hello Batman" a seductive voice coos.  
"I have questioned the men and all of them did not have reason for wanting Catwoman gone." "Some even said they admired her stealing ability but more her looks." "Perhaps it was a woman?" she said with a lilt.  
"perhaps."  
"They all have alibi's showing they were not involved at her time of death." "They all checked out." "I see."  
"Have you ever heard of Angleman?"  
"Yes. He is quite hard to catch but I heard he is finally in a maximum security prison where he can not teleport out of."  
"Was"  
"Oh" "He escaped again."  
"Put the word out that I have placed a bounty for his capture worth one million dollars."  
"Ohhh. Well! I might just collect that for my plant research!" she says with a melodious laugh.  
"After you pay me for doing my part that is!" she said with a stern tone.  
"I have someone there now delivering it."  
(click)  
"Drop the package" he says.  
A voice replies "Done" and "Man Oh! man! What a looker...She" Batman punches end signal.

Chapter4 The Plan Part 6

Helena and Dick head to Arkham to pay a visit to Gotham's most nefarious villain. "Let me do all the questioning." Dick says. Helena frowns. "Only that I have more experience in questioning inmates than you." He subtly adds.  
"The Joker knows how to get inside your head." he warns.  
"I really would prefer if you just wait in the car." He pleads "I will not!"  
"I thought so." Dick says with clinched hands on the steering wheel.  
The enter the rusty gates of the Asylum. The exterior appears worn and crumbling. The grounds are filled with brown weeds poking out of the recent snow. A security guard ID'S them, checks the vehicle then motions to the gate keeper to open up.

(meanwhile )

"Alfred. Patch me through to Zatanna Zahara."  
An image appears on the screen of a woman with long shiny black hair holding a top hat.  
"Hello Batman." she says "I need you to go to the subway and meet the Riddler. He needs a mindwipe." "He has learned too much."  
"alright." she says.  
Batman tells Zatanna the latest events and that he will using Molly to raise Selina's body. Zatanna insists that she be present as a corpse can quickly become a ghoul or zombie.  
Batman agrees.  
The bat mobile rolls up to the camouflaged entrance. "Open". He pulls up and sees Alfred at his station monitoring all screens.  
"Cave close" and"Alarm" he says and walks up to the platform.  
"Sir, Oracle says all the tests show high levels of poison from lead to a new combination consisting of phosphotase, phosgene, oddly philtre, and a rubefacient with traces of rubidium."  
"Call the Commishioner and get a clean up team , bomb squad , hazmat,and fire team down there." " Inform him of the water supply. Barbara is coming up with a recipe they can dose by chopper .  
"Yes, Master Bruce, sir."  
Batman heads towards his arsenal of weapons.  
The sound of clicks, lock and loads echo off the cave wall.  
"Helena." He shouts. They are headed right to the middle of chaos, to see the Captain of Chaos. He thinks to himself as he loads all his weaponry and slides in his suit.  
"Alfred call Helena and Dick and tell them not to go to Arkham Asylum."  
"Sir. They are not answering. They would not be allowed cell phones inside the building."  
"Alarm off." He shouts while dashing to the vehicle.  
He punches a button on his belt and the Bat mobile roars to life. He jumps into the car and burns rubber.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 7

Helena and Dick enter the facility. Dick is frowning as the guard checks their ID and has them sign the visitor form. The guard tells Helena they will store her purse and keys and phone in the locker. He asks if Helena can brush her hair back. She looks angry. "for earrings" he says rolling his eyes. He glances at her hands for rings. "You need to hand me your belt sir." "I feel like I am boarding a plane!" Dick says amused. The guard stares back unamused. " What kind of bra are you wearing?" the guard asks Helena. "Hey!" Dick gets in the guards face. "Take it easy! Wires believe it or not have be used as weapons." " I have to be thorough people!" "It's not wired!" Helena says hurriedly. Dicks posture relaxes. "Lastly I need to see your feet." They pick up their feet. "I mean take your shoes off please." He inspects the shoes, soles and all. "Had a bad fight break out with the use of a buckle of a shoe strap." "This place is INSANE !" he says with a serious stare. He announces to the guard through the gate "clear" and a buzzer open the battered steel door.  
"Are you positive you want to do this?" Dick begs.  
"Yes." Helena snaps.  
The entry room has one guard at the door and another at a door ahead. He motions for them to step up. A thick glassed window shows four tables and a dozen chairs. In the farthest corner is a corridor with a barred door. The light in the hallway buzzes and flickers.  
"If you need help signal me ." I will be watching from the window." the guard says in a gruff tone. "Don't get too close to him." "I wouldn't recommend any eye contact." "I've seen a ton of psycho's but this guy ...This guys is PURE EVIL!" he warns.  
They enter and take a seat facing the corridor. A loud jangling and scraping noise echoes from the corridor. A shadow forms in the eery din. The form stops standing there with two quarter back sized guards . He is smiling. His eyes never blink. He just stands there with a skin crawling stare. His eyes glow in the light. They have him wrapped in a stained straight jacket. His hair is wildly unkempt. He looks uncivilized, almost savage. His face is ghastly white and gaunt. His lips are chapped red and raw. Deep scars make a shadow accenting his ghoulish grin making it appear even longer. Helena has to look away . The guards separate and one stays behind the barred door while the other pushes him along in a scoot scoot maneuver.  
The joker sits. Nothing is said for 5 minutes. He finally yells. "I never forget a face!" "Mine is unforgetable!" "whoo hoo-hoo-heee-heee-heee! "You are so familiar to me." He cocks his head from side to side then slithers it up straight like a snake. His eyes are fixed on Helena.  
Dick breaks the trance. "We are here to ask you some questions Joker."  
The Joker just sits and smiles.  
"We know about Mr. J's toys!"  
The Joker's eyes dart slightly.  
"We know what you are doing to this city!" "It's over!"  
"Baaa haaa haaaa booo hooo hooo!! It is far from over DICK! hAAA HAAAhaaaa heeee heee hee!" "For you see this is just the beginning for funny faced me!"" Hah hah hah!  
An alarm goes off suddenly. The guards look around. The sound is loud. The lights begin to flicker again. Dick blinks then sees the Joker headbutt the guard. Before he can get to his feet the joker has ripped the straight jacket open and is holding a knife over Helena's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer** These writings are only ideas based off of stories of the Catwoman character Selena Kyle already done through multiple story lines in comics. I added some ideas that thought might make her a story a bit more understandable into one. It is not meant as factual of her life only a creative outlet for me to write a fan-fiction blog story of her. I hope all future works are understood as the same. All credit of the characters I write about is copyrighted through DC comics.

They do not endorse me and I am not being paid for this page. It is merely a creative outlet for me to write af Selina who was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. I humbly regret if anyone felt I was intrusive. There are no guidelines on how to make a fan page.

If you have any more tips so I can do this correctly and continue to dream and write of my favorite character please leave it in a comment. Thanks! The beginning starts out as a diary entry from Selina.

My dearest Helena,

I hope this key will give you the answers you seek. I know you will have times that you wish I could be there to help you along the way. This key will open the door to a better understanding of who I was and why you came to be. You are so remarkably special.

My life's story may be at times hard to understand and at times I didn't understand it all that well myself. The one thing I do know is that I love you more than life itself and tried my very best to care for you and give your a good life. I may not have been the perfect mother as I had a bad rolemodel myself . These things come with no instruction book.  
Please remember my beloved baby girl that I you will carry a part of you into the next life with me always. You will remain in my heart forever.

love,  
mom.

the beginning part 2

Helena sits alone in a cold sterile vault. Her hand is shaking as the escort turns away to give her some privacy. The gold key is given out only to the elite in Gotham. Helena had no idea she had been signed in as a key holder . The key is numbered #9. She lifts it to the light and inspects the engraving. It looks shiny and new but closer inspection shows this key is old and in the grooves tarnished. The teeth seemed worn a bit so someone has used this many times.

She slowly places the key into the box. Her heart starts to thump faster in anticipation. She slides the box out and walks to view the contents on the table. Her peripheral vision tells her the guard has walked further away. The box is heavy and she is eager to reveal its contents but also wise enough to take her time and not miss anything.

She lifts the lid to view a rich purple velvet swatch covering the contents below. It looks very old and has an embroidered K on the bottom. A tiny scroll with a dainty pink ribbon is waiting for her to read.  
She unrolls the note to read a quick explanation from her mother. Helena fidgets on her feet. Her eyes start to water but she forces back the tears. She takes a deep breath in, close to the paper. It smells like her mother. She carefully rolls it back up and with loving care ties the bow back as it was and pauses.

the beginning part 3

Helena lifts the purple velvet swatch up to an amazing mix of trinkets, photos, a mask and the largest a book. She lifts the black leatherbound book and reads outloud "diary." The side has a small lock that she picks in a second with a clip from her hair and slips the pin back so her long black bangs are away from her cat eyes.  
Dear Diary,  
I have decided to write about my life. Not that is that much of a life but this will keep me out of mommy and daddy's hair as they say I am always getting my self into trouble and always in their way. Daddy says I talk to much and that this is a gift from him to keep me amused. He said "Have at it kiddo, put all your ramblings into this book and let your mommy have some peace and quiet!" So here I am, writing you now a bit about my life so far.  
I am not your average girl. My teachers say I am exceptionally bright but that I have problems with listening and taking instruction. I don't know why teachers always have to make us into some kind of report card. I mean, Geez. we are supposed to be different and school is soooo boring!! I like it here with mommy and daddy but they spend most of their time busy, too busy for me. They say to enjoy it as grown-ups have real issues but all they do is throw parties and act silly until odd hours and make the poor maids and butlers clean up their messes. They love to show off all their new art, statues and talk of places that I don't remember us ever visitng. I eavesdrop sometimes from the bannister at the gatherings. Adults seem to just love to hear themselves talk, and talk but never listen to the other all the while.  
Tiffany and Rex agree that I am too bright to stay in my school and that I should venture out with them. They sneek out onto the grounds through the butlers pantry. A hidden door they showed me a few years ago that leads into the gardens. There we meet up with all our friends to talk and play hide and seek.  
I hope you may join us, it's loads of fun!  
love,  
Selina Helena picks up at the bottom of the entry a small pressed four leaf clover . Selina must have found this tiny treasure in the garden and placed it here for safekeeping. She slowly places it back exactly as she found it and turns the page.

the beginning part 4

Helena carefully closes the diary and places it and all the contents from the vault securely in her satchel and signs a document to leave the bank. She walks with a quick pace to her car where she fiddles with the car keys then slides in. The car is silent as she sits alone in the rain in a front row parking spot. She grips her hand on the wheel and back to the satchel. She reaches in and pulls out a small card from the satchel. It appears blank but she knows otherwise. She flips it one by one through each finger with the dexterity of a rock and roll drummer then sets it on the passenger seat.  
The car roars to life as she drives to the nearest home garden store. She goes straight to the light bulb area and buys a black light. She weaves through traffic like a stunt driver and parks in her driveway. Now she will get to the bottom of what her past is about. She quickly lays the satchel down on the kitchen counter and goes to refrigerator and pours a glass of milk and the rest into a saucer as two cats scramble into place.  
Helena finishes the cold glass of milk and grabs the bulb and plugs it in. The card that once appeared plain white now shows images on both the front and back. She cannot make out the intricate wording. She rushes to her office and grabs a magnifying glass.

the beginning part 5

Helena carefully runs the lens over the card. She mutters" It's a code. This looks like some sort of dewey decimal file and under it appears to be a schedule for the rail train with a circle to midtown #9 street." "I remember hearing long ago about a Wayne founding this system long ago during the civil war days." Flipping the card over she sees another symbol that makes her eyes open wide. " Its the logo for my law firm!" Under the logo is a light outline. She peers closer and it is actually a small rectangle.

Helena uses her nails and scrapes lightly on the paper. A piece if a microchip gleams under the light. She runs the the bathroom and grabs the tweezers and slams the drawer. She looks at the mirror. "Mom, mom, what in the world ?" After carefully pulling the disc out, she sets up a page to decipher the code. "Next stop is the library." she says to her cats. Each stare up at her and rub her leg lovingly. "mom sure knows how to make things complicated! she says with a chuckle.

the beginning part 6

Helena stuffs everything into her satchel and heads to Gotham's East End Library. She enters the massive structure and is amazed how organized and populated it is. A elderly woman sits smiling at the help desk. "May I help you?" she asks.

Helena grabs into her satchel the code. "Uh. yes please. I was wondering if you could help me find the book coded this." She hands the woman the tiny piece of paper. The woman pulls down her glasses and says "well the first numbers make sense but the last are not right." She grabs a pen and switches them backward. "Now perhaps they copied it wrong. "Let's try this." "let me take you to it, I don't like using computers." "Sometimes the old ways are best." She slowly moves from behind the desk and heads off to the aisles of books. "Oh! Here it is!" the woman giggles as she spots the heavy book on the shelf. The woman pulls her glasses off, breathes on them and rubs the lenses on her dress sleeve. Helena grabs the book and carries it to a nearby table saying "thank you!" as she races. The woman approaches her and slowly put her glasses back on and leans close to Helena. "your welcome, my dear." If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." and disappears.  
The book is of Egyptian lore. It is heavy and filled with print. She lets out a sigh. "this could take forever!" She starts to read the preface and is lost so she just randomly shuffles through chapters until she finds a section on religion and of the Goddess Bast that seems well worn on the edges. She grabs a pen and paper ready for the mystery to be revealed but ends up only tapping her pen and reading how the goddess was daughter to Ra the sun god. The area Bubastis was named in her honor. It showed numerous statues of the goddess and how she was worshipped as the protector of children, and also goddess of war and fertility among also of the dance and of perfumes. Helena was intrigued and settled back into her chair. She doodles a half-cat half woman on her paper then stuffs it back into her satchel and walks back to the old woman's desk.  
"I know the old cards are not used anymore , but is it possible to see who the last person was to check out this book?" she asks. The old woman puts her tiny hand over her face to suffocate the laugh and whispers."Why, I think so on those computers ....but I don't need them." Helena waits for a reply while the woman stares off into space. "So you know?" Helena says. The woman keeps staring out. Helena fidgets then looks in the direction the old woman's gaze is and sees a large portrait on the wall. She walks toward it and her jaw drops. It is a row by row of the library staff. The woman's face in the middle is her mother!!! She turns and the old woman is already standing beside her smiling. "Irena was one of the best librarians we had and a wonderful lady." "we wouldn't be here if it was not for her." She points a boney tiny finger to a plaque that states the names. Irena Dubrovna is in her mother's spot and beside it co-founder .Helena slowly place her hand over her heart as if to muffle the noise. "That was her favorite book!" she extends her hand and Helena grabs it. "I'm Florence." she whispers "Helena" she stutters.  
"Lets go sit down, dear...you look faint."

the beginning part 7

After a lengthy conversation in which notes were taken and numbers exchanged, Helena hugs Florence and prepares to leave. She makes one last stop again at the portrait. "You look so much like your mother, my dear!" "I hope to talk again soon!" Helena blushes, realizing how the young face staring back at her does indeed look like herself. It's as if she were the young girl in the portrait. Her outfit very simple and non- flattering. Her mother's curves were barely noticeable. Her hair was meticulously placed into a bun and thick black rimmed glasses perch on the edge of her nose. Helena smiles thinking that the glasses are fake as her mother had excellent vision. It was almost as if a disguise from her natural beauty . The green eyes sparkle behind the glass and a pain erupts in her heart. A pain to find out more of who she was. A pain to find out what all this could mean..... A pain to know she is gone. As she hugs Florence she hold her eyes tight. Just as her mother, she does not like for people to ever see her cry.

the beginning part 8

Helena drives away shaking her head. What could all this mean? She thinks to herself. She heads through downtown and spots a small pet store. She pulls in front. She needs to buy cat food before she goes to her work. She open the door and a bell rings and a voice erupts from back."bee wight wiff you." She looks around to the cat supplies and shouts "okay!" A older Asian woman comes out from behind a curtain carrying a small poodle. "Now you are all gwoomed." she says to the puppy. She sets the puppy down into a crate then walks towards Helena. "Find evwything okay?" Helena turns and says "Yes. I just.." and the woman gasps. "Ohhh." the old woman wails. "howwww?" Helena stares nervously at the woman holding a bag of catfood."Are you alright?" she stammers. "Selina, Seeelina, is that choo?" the woman says shakily. "Uhmm. I'm not Selina, I am her daughter Helena, you knew my mother?" she asks curiously. The old woman steps closer to Helena and stares into her face smiling. "Ohhhh we heard about choo." "I though I saw a ghost." "I thought she wooould come back to see me in her nex life." "We so sorry bout her." "We loved your mama, she reason we have da store." "We no charge you on food, kay?" "You were good friends then?" Helena asks. "Oh, she save our son's life. He was bad in dwugs and Seelina owned dis place we wented upstairs apatament." "your mama got dwug dealers awwested ." She giggles. "she mess them up pwetty bad befoe cops show up." She talk our son into workin fo her here then she says she has to move and wanna us to wun the place." "Later we find out she gave us da place, she own whold building." "She woooood come by and check on us and see how bizness goin." "She was soo wonderful a lady." she says with eyes tearing up.

the beginning part 9

Helena pops the bag of cat food in the passenger seat and drives to Cranston& Grayson Lawfirm. She sifts through the satchel and grabs the card. She palms it and clutches the wheel. She tries hard not to speed. Just as she spots her parking space a shiny new BMW convertible slides in front of her. "hey, that's my spot !" she spits but the driver cannot hear her. She keeps moving and finds one in a back row. She hurries to share some choice words with the trespasser but only glimpses a woman in black darting into her building. Helena considers leaving a note but decides against it. As she enters the building she is greeted by Penelope. "Hi Ms. Penney!" she says waving. They nicknamed her "money-penny", (you get it.) She heads down the hall in a click click echo of her heels on the marble floor. The only other noise is down the hall where a door is left ajar. A woman appears to be mumbling off an on as she walks by. She will get the scoop later. She gets to her office and shuts the door. Quickly she takes out the SD chip onto her computer and logs in. The chip is labeled Top Secret and contains a password to enter. She taps her nail on her cherry wood desk. She types in Selina. Denied. She types in Kyle, denied. She types in her name, denied. She types and types then as she is about to give up she types in bast and she's in. The top caption blinks into life and spells out rogue gallery. It has numerous folders . She click on the first. It appears to be a direct link to the Gotham's penal system. It lists all public record of individuals arrested for felony crimes. The next folder is for inmates log. The third list is for parolees. As Helena grabs paper and pen someone knocks on her door.

Chapter 2 The Reveal

Helena stops suddenly and says, "come in!" In walks her handsome partner Richard (Dick) Grayson dressed impeccably in a designer suit and shiny black wingtips. "Hi!", She whispers softly. "Close the door!" He instantly turns and shuts it with a frown. "What's wrong baby?" he pleads. She taps her fingers on the keyboards some more motioning him to take a seat . "Bunches ." she quickly answered .  
She reaches into the duffel and grabs the diary. "Here's a start for you." she snarls as she tosses the book into his sportsman grip. He opens it and starts reading as she quickly grabs a disc to download a copy for safekeeping. She clicks out of that site and onto her mother's memos and emails. She finds a few that were sent out, basic ones retrieved . She stops in the final one. It was sent the day before she died. She looks at the receivers name. It said BAW. She clicks onto the message sent box and then reads. What she reads makes her jaw drop. It was written to her father, Bruce at 6:00 a.m. She gazes up and motions for Dick to come closer and read with her. They read in utter silence at her mother's note. It says: Darling,  
I am writing you this as I fear for our daughter. I sense the ever present danger we have placed her in. She does not know of what we are. She does not know the life we lead but what if as before someone finds out her identity? She must be prepared to defend herself.  
I cannot bear the thought of her death. I feel it of the up most importance that she be told and allowed to decide her own fate. She would still have the choice of a normal happy life but also the knowledge of the dangers that surround her seemingly simple existence in this world. I never thought I would want explain my life to anyone but now I know that it must be done. I have by this time already set it in motion. You know patience and I are not tight. I have given Helena my journal along with a disc. You will have to fill her in on the rest. Yes. We have discussed this before and agreed not to tell her. Now I know and made the right choice for us.  
If she chooses as we did, then give her full access to all my resources at her disposal. You are the only one I gave my pass codes to. Anything she wants is hers. She can make that her new base of operation. I also hope you will get her the proper guidance of Wild Cat and my sen sei the Armless Master. She needs to be trained well. The rest you can coach if you choose. Share your wealth of gadgetry, share your wealth of intellect with her, share your soul with her...the flesh of your flesh.  
If she chooses the other than know that would please me . I Know that soon her and Dick will marry and have children. She could have a normal life. One we never had. She will make a beautiful bride as you walk her down the aisle. I only wish I could be there to see it! I can picture the babies. You, a grandpa!! Time has gone by so fast that is seems only yesterday she was born.  
But this I know. I do not have much time left and even now I sense I am being watched. I have been so very lucky my love,but my 9 lives are almost up. Never doubt the depth of my love for you or our beautiful baby girl. Know that I will carry you with me on to the next life and wait until we are together again. I do not want you to grieve over me. I do not want you to mourn. I want you to remember the good I did, and try not the remember the bad! Ha! Ha! I was so very lucky to actually find my soul-mate. You are not just my lover but my very best friend. On that note I entrust you to do what is necessary to remain certain Helena is prepared ! I will not be around and you my darling are not as young as you want to pretend you are. Please take care of yourself and Helena. Try now more than ever to stay close to her in this time. I am sure you may only need to do simple things such as a hug but to a woman it is so very needed my dear. I will see you again!  
Yours eternally,  
Selina

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 2

"What does all this mean?"she says. Dick Grayson suddenly appears pale. He stands there speechless. Helena stares back, "You know something? You know!" "Nnnnow Honey! Wait a second! Now! Now! I uhh. I think your father is the best one to talk to on this issue! " he responds.  
"Listen up! I want answers and I want them now! " You better start talking NOW!" she screams. He fidgets and bites his lower lip. "It's not that simple Helena!" " I have an oath to keep!" "One with your father!" he implores. "Please don't ask me to explain!" "You know I never break my word!"  
She laughs hysterically. "Your word! Your word??What about me? What about us" "I can't believe you would hide ANYTHING from me!" "This is about ME!" "I have a right to know!  
Lawyer to lawyer in a heated debate is not the most wanted scenario for these lovebirds but Mr. Grayson has won too many court cases to allow Helena to outwit him in his department.  
"If you were in any real danger, Helena, I would have stepped in! " "I would never allow any harm to come to you! "I love you!" he begs. "Yeah, well look at what happened to my mom!" "She's gone and no one even knows who the killer was.!" "That's not true, baby. You know I am looking into that!" "I already have leads!" "You know your mother's killer will never go free as long as I am here!" "Let them try to walk!" Helena couldn't refute his skills in the courtroom. He would gain her the justice she seeks, if he finds the murderer(s). And that is a big if...

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 3

She grabs her cell and speed dials #1. It rings twice and Bruce Wayne answers."Hello Helena." "I am free for the rest of the day." "Meet me at the manor."" I will be in my study." She is stunned. She hadn't expected him to say that. "Alright." she manages "goodbye." "Goodbye" her father says, then hangs up. She thinks to herself that he must have known she would find the email. Dick pivots on the balls of his polished shoed feet and slides his hands in his pockets. "So are you meeting with Bruce?"he asks sheepishly. Helena rolls her eyes and yells. "Yes. I am going now, and YOU are going with me!"  
She grabs her usb card and copies everything while pacing in the stares at her in punches the speaker button. "Penny .Cancel all my appointments for today as well as Mr. Grayson's." "Tell them we had an unexpected emergency to attend to and will take their next appointment at half the price agreed." Dick's draw drops. "Wait! Now !" "He doesn't know I am attending nor did he request my attendance." "It would be best if I just sit this one out" he pleads . She turns and stares at him. He realizes this is non-negotiable. A brief pause later he says "Let me grab my coat and keys!" Helena looks as he flashes a slightly crooked but perfectly white toothed smile. Helena lets out a long winded sigh as she dashes for the door. "Hurry up!" "I'm driving!"

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 4

They race over to the manor with only a word here and there from Dick saying "stop!" or to "slow down!" or "watch the pedestrians!" They skid onto the manor entrance and Helena punches in her code and waves to the security cams hidden in the bushes. They roll onto the estate and Helena reaches for her key but Alfred has already opened the door.  
"Good afternoon Miss Helena and Mr. Grayson!" "Master Bruce is expecting you both in the study." Richard arches a brow. He should have known that Bruce would have planned that Helena would be bringing him in. His shoulders got slightly tense. Alfred pivots and closes the door with his white glove. The mansion is unbearably quiet. The marble floors echo their footwork as it bounces off the walls filled with intricate silken tapestries and rare artists masterpieces. They round the corridor hand in hand and face the study. Dicks hand grips Helena's tighter. The large mahogoney doors are slightly ajar and a glimmer of a fire reflects off the light colored marble floor. "Enter." a deep voice says hidden in the shadows.  
Richard pushes one of the heavy doors aside and follows Helena into the study. It faintly smells like musty old books and wood polish. They scan the study with its wall to wall bookcases and rolling ladder. A large hand carved desk sits empty in the corner .It is dark in the study with its thick velvety curtains shielding the light. They cannot see Bruce. Suddenly he emerges like a specter from the shadows and the glow from the fire places an eery glow on his face. "sit." he says. The two remain hand locked and sit on the sofa facing the fireplace. Helena fidgets with her duffle bag. Bruce walks in front of the fire then stops.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 5

Helena and Dick face Bruce Wayne as his silhouette shifts and moves in the reflecting light. He seems to glide to the nearby desk . He pauses and picks up a portrait . It is of his wedding day with Selena. He stares into the picture and can see his reflection momentarily staring back at him off the glass. He sets it down. "This isn't the place for our discussion." He walks toward the wall of books and pulls three on the farthest left mid shelf out. They hang exposing a screen with a flourescent glow. It emanates into the room. He places his hand over the screen and a blue beam scans it from left to right. Suddenly the entire wall slides open. Helena gasps and stands up. Dick remains calm and squeezes her hand gently. They descend into the darkness surrounded by cold damp stone. Lights dot the curving staircase. It is reminscent of some old Transylvanian castle. The torches must be lit by gas but appear as the old fire torches of medieval times. The place is dark, the place is spooky. Tiny cobwebs begin to move with the new released air. She ducks under one and tightens her grip on Dick's hand. The staircase winds and winds until in the distance they see a plateau with a large arched door. Bruce stops and a beam glows onto his face for a retina scan and a steel looking door slides open.  
Helena looks toward her boyfriend in shock. He avoids her stare but gently taps her hand again. They step into the cavern and stare. Dozens of computer screens blink and glow on a designated platform. On the walls there are tiny catacombs filled with robotics, weaponry, and warfare gear. The largest glimmering behind a clear wall is a suit. Helena gasps and points to it. Bruce is already seated at the main computer terminal in a swivel chair. He punches a couple buttons and the room comes to life. A large screen on the farthest wall show multiple screens of Gotham and its city life. Some seem to be watching certain known villains, two are of a news broadcasts, the final shows Helena's industrial loft. He motions for them to sit. Helena shakes her head and releases her clinched hand. "I can't believe it!" "Look at this!" "That. That means... you are Bat..." "Yes." She pivots in a circle trying to take it all in. Below the cave on a lower level is the Batmobile and beside it a bike with three large wheels of some sort. On the other end is a small black bat-winged plane. She turns to Dick. "You knew?" He turns first to Bruce who nods ok then says "Yes." "We have been working together for quite a while now." "I know you are angry with us for keeping it from you." "But we had our reasons." He turns to Bruce for back-up. "Helena, what we do is very dangerous." "I have actually died doing this. I was brought back, but none the less I died." "Robin also." "Who is Robin?" I say "We will get to that later." "Gotham's villains are dangerous, they are ruthless, some are just psychotic." "Our victories are short lived and our opponents grow more in numbers every day." "Luckily I was able through my father's inheritance to fund most of my work here." He punches a key and Arkham Asylum appears. "Some have a permanent home but others still wander Gotham planning their next attack."  
"Please sit Helena." She walks to the swivel chair and turns to face him. He places his hand on her knee. "Your mother also worked with us from time to time."  
"She turned her life around and really made a difference." He nods. "She was Catwoman." "Catwoman was a thief!" she yells. He pauses again. "She had a past, yes, but she changed her ways." "Her life was hard growing up." " You have not finished her journal." he said dryly. "No." she said. "Selina and I were a team" he explained."We ending up making our share of enemies in our line of work." "When we found out you were on the way there was no more crime-fighting for her." "She retired her mask and whip and became a wonderful full-time mother." silence. "We have argued for years over what to do." "In our world, most never have kids as the demands are too much, but with you it was easy." "You were an exemplary child making it easy for us." More silence. "I miss her." "I do too!"she said shakily.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 6

Dick slowly walks behind Helena and puts his hands on her shoulders. She frowns then says "Mom gave me a disc with tons of information". "I checked some of it out. The most interesting was her Rogues' Gallery which had all of Gotham's villains histories on it." Her face gets hot. "Some are now in Arkham, some deceased, but others are still at large."  
She stares at her father. "Perhaps the killer is in that disc." she says. "It is possible." Bruce replys. "Your mother had a way of being cautious." "In this line of work you won't make it a day unless you are aware of your surroundings." "Do you have it with you?" he asks . She quickly pulls out the disc and he inserts it. "Hmmm alot of this is encrypted. I see the Rogues' Gallery you mentioned and she spent a great effort to monitor this and keep it up to date." Richard leans in to see all the faces on the screen and grits his perfect teeth.  
"Don't worry we will decipher the codes and see what other secrets are hiding on this disc." Bruce vows. "Oh. I know WE will as I am a part of this!" Helena yells. "I will get justice for the death of my mother!" she screams and stands facing the computer screen. Richard tries to pat her shoulders to calm her down but she shoves his hands away.  
"Yes." "I have prepared for that." He points to a far catacomb. "See if it fits." "Alfred is a genius of a tailor." Her eyes widen as she realizes that her beloved Alfred is also a team player. Of course! Her father's one trusted confidant, the man that literally raised him from a boy would know! She scrambles up the ledge of the cave past a dozen other dark holes and stops. She cannot see in the dark abyss and turns back. Bruce punches a button on the computer and the small cave lights up.  
A costume is hanging there . Her mouth opens as her jaw hangs. She stares at the costume. It is made of a very slick yet tough fabric . It is the color purple, (her mother's favorite color. )It has a cat-like quality to it. "Yes, some of the parts are from your mothers old costume," her father announces. "I love it!" Helena exclaims as she grabs it off the hanger and softly touches the fabric. She cradles it near her face. It smells like her mother. She closes her eyes briefly to hold back the tears. At her feet lie boots and off to the side, a mask, and belt. "These are a few of her old weapons and some of my new ones." he says solemnly. Dick fidgets and Bruce turns and whispers. "We will begin her training immediatly." "If we do not she will seek them on her own and will perish." Dick nods in agreement as they stare up at Helena smiling and dancing with the costume in her hands.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 7

A intercom interrupts with Alfred announcing he has dinner. He asks if they prefer to dine in the Batcave or in the dining room. Bruce punches a button and says, "Batcave, Alfred. We have work.." He stops as a hidden door opens and Alfred is standing there with silver platters steaming with a smile. "I thought so Master Bruce!" he says as he descends into the cave. He looks up at Helena clutching the costume. "ahhh she is pleased!" "Very good sir!" Alfred looks at his platters and announces "I skipped the ap'ertif for perrier to mix with the appetizer of Couleommiers accompanied with cut crisp green apples and dark bourdeaux grapes." He smiles then takes a deep breath and announces "Tonight's menu is a special occasion so I began preparations early." "The main course is Caneton aux Navets browned, braised , then glazed . I added thyme, lemon, seasons carrots, onions with a bouquet garnish consisting of four parsley sprigs, 1 bay leaf, 1 1/2 pounds white turnips peeled. I found it befits the evening." He chuckles . "I hope you approve of the Chateau d'Y quem, sir." " Dessert is a diplomate served with a cre'me anglaise soaked with kirsch and a hint of vanilla." "yeeeeuuum! Dick yells." Bruce chuckles "It looks wonderful Alfred, thank you!" Alfred nods and grins. "I am glad you are pleased sir!" He sets the trays on the desks beside the computers and turns to leave."Take off the gloves Alfred and eat with us." Bruce says. "Very well sir." Alfred stands and waits for Helena and pulls a chair out for her. They sit at the half circle table looking down over the Batcave. Suddenly the cave doesn't appear so gloomy. They giggle and Helena raises a glass. " A toast!" They all raise their glasses . "Today is a new day with new beginnings but also one of old memories....To Family!" "To Family" they recite.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 8

They dine and laugh. As they near the dessert they discuss their next plan of action. Helena was the first to bridge the topic. "I am not known to any of Gotham's notorious villains." A quiet hush surrounds the cave as they nod in unison. She continues. "It would be easy for me to join their group if I quickly created an unsavory reputation that you could set up for me."  
Bruce now known as Batman responds. "Our friend, the commissioner works with us on many cases but it would be hard to convince him to approve of a civilian working under cover." "He would never clear that, Helena." She sets her glass of wine down with force. "I will find the murder or murders who killed my mom!" she screams. Richard ("Robin?", she wonders.), turns his torso and raises his hand to explain. "I know you will stop at nothing to bring the culprits in; but it is important to have the best and safest means of carrying out justice! " "I will not sit back and allow you to get yourself killed, Helena!" he says gently but forcefully. "First thing is to prepare you with each individual and their tactics for your best defense, second to prepare you to match their abilities if not surpass them."  
Batman retorts. "You must have patience. It is your first lesson for the day." "Nothing is gained when you bring anger into the equation." "It leads to mistakes, which leads to demise." "I will personally help in your training!" He stands and walks to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. She remains quiet and closes her eyes. "You are right, father." she admits humbly. "Where do we start?" "At the beginning." he says somberly.

Chapter 2 The Reveal Part 9

Alfred pushes his chair and says "I shall be in the kitchen sir finishing that is alright?" Bruce turns and stands "Very well ."and "Thank you, it was delicious! " he says. Alfred smiles. "I am glad you approve!" Bruce gathers plates back onto the tray. Alfred swats near his hand. "I have that sir."  
Helena pushes her seat out and grabs the costume. "I have made a small dressing room for you in the corner there." Alfred points his white gloved finger. "The cave was only equipped for men, I hope you do not mind sir?" "Of course not! Thank you Alfred." "You are quite welcome! Now if you will excuse me?" They all nod as Alfred disappears into the hidden passage.  
Helena has already vanished into the dressing room and is yanking her clothes off almost to the point of tearing. She slips into the costume as if it is her own skin. The fit is perfect. She turns and faces herself alone in the mirror. She looks at herself, and a chill crawls up her neck. She looks like her mother. She touches the garment and turns at different angles. A new feeling surges through her veins. It is a combination of many emotions, the deepest one is rage. Her eyes crinkle as she frowns and slides on the mask. Her head is high, her shoulders back. A new confidence is transformed by the costume.  
"I shall hunt you down!" She whispers into the mirror. "There is no where that you can hide from me!" "You are the hunted now ! And I am the.......Hunter...I AM HUNTRESS!"

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 1

Helena emerges from the dressing room and stands. Her audience watches with jaws agape. Her boyfriend manages a wolf whistle then cuts it off when Batman turns and glares at him. She looks like Catwoman both men think . She walks slowly ,the outfit moves with ease.  
Batman approaches and explains parts of the costume. He looks at her adoringly and says "The upper torso has a fine kevlar mixed with spider silk I made for her myself." "She once had her heart ripped out." Helena gasps. "How could she survive that?" "Zatanna Zahara helped in her recovery but you mother swore it was her scareb amulet and the blessings from the Mau's of Bast." he replied. "She adored anything cat related." with a sigh. "The mask is part her design and my own." "It is equipped with micro earpieces linked to the Batcave system and the Watchtower." " I will explain all of that later." he says before she can open her mouth. "It also has a mechanism if anyone tries to remove by force they will be tazored immobile for an hour." "Also a sonic wave is sent out and detected by our radar showing us your exact location."  
"The boots are all your mother's design. The bottoms contain pinions for added spring as well as hidden compartments with weapons such as flash bangs, a small knife, and first aid." Helena stares at the items. "Your belt is equipped with two gas pellets, a carabeener zip line for short distances, one ration meal in a tiny pouch, a tiny ball grenade and a distress button." He pushes the middle buckle and the objects appear. He pushes it again and it closes. Helena is in awe. "Your mothers weapon is back up in her catacomb. It is a bullwhip. She would want you to have it. I have never met anyone else that used such a weapon. She mastered it with deadly accuracy." He points towards his arsenal of weaponry. "I also have some others." he says. Helena thinks to herself, "That's an understatement."; but doesn't interrupt. Dick stands by her side and explains her gloves. "These are not the gloves your mother wore." Batman nods. "She preferred her handmade catgloves with razor claws." He points to Helena's hands. "These are more for climbing and contain suction for flat surfaces and gripping of a weapon. We left the tips off for ability to still pick up and feel objects. Inside each glove we have placed in the fattest part of the palm a chemical that if cut open emits a odorless sleeping gas in case of hard hand to hand battle. You will learn how to hold your breath.". He nods to Batman.  
"We can brief you better tomorrow." Batman says. Dick looks at his watch. It is almost 10 p.m. He looks back at Helena but doesn't say a word. She looks crushed behind the mask . " Yes. It is late and Dick and I have many clients to see tomorrow." she says slowly. Dick wraps his arms around her gently. She turns to the dressing room with heavy steps. Batman and Robin look at each other but do not speak. They know Helena will be difficult, impatient, moody, stubborn, and full of anger. They must replace all of that with calm, assertiveness, quick maneuvers, pre-calculated skilled moves, combined with shrewd reasoning. "It is not going to be easy! Not by a long shot.", Dick reflects. They both let out a deep breath. A tiny bat flutters off its perch and swoops over their heads and vanishes.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 2

The pair say their goodbyes and climb the rock spiral stairwell into the study. Alfred waits to escort them out. Batman begins turning the machines on idle mode and sits. Faded blue and green light flash off dank walls of his cave. He stares into the blackness in a quiet reflection. His fingers click onto his main computer. He slides his chair closer and starts to make notes. The secret door opens and Alfred enters with a freshly brewed pot of coffee, cream, sugar cubes and two mugs. Batman looks up and smiles. "I thought perhaps you would be working late." Alfred said jokingly. "Yes. Thank you Alfred." "You are most welcome, sir." he says.  
They turn toward the screens and Alfred sits behind his usual station and taps a button. "Now where were we?" Alfred says polishing his glasses. The two give a slight chuckle then commence into the computers archives. The Bat cave is now filled with strange sounds, blips, chirps and the hum of a power generator. The two have a special bond. Alfred was with Bruce every step of the way in building and perfecting the Bat cave. Alfred was always present when an urgent need arose to be performed in their dark walled lair. Alfred, his closest friend and family.  
The two will pass another sleepless night as they have done many times before. They will search and plot until they come up with a plan. A plan that Alfred has calls the "master plan." Alfred will then be given a strict assignment to see through to the end. They sip their steaming mugs and plug away from a to z then z to a. Nothing will be missed. Neither Bruce nor Batman would ever allow that. He turns toward his friend tapping at the keyboard and his heart thumps a bit louder. He turns back to the screen once more, his position will not change until Alfred's watch signals it is 6 a.m.

Chapter 3 Tranformation Part 3

Batman had cracked most of the encrypted code from Selina's files but the problem was that the words made no sense to him. It was possibly street slang or actual words used in the underground to denote certain people and hide-outs. For this he has decided he must ask Edward for help. Not a thing he looks forward to. He realizes in order to entice the Riddler's expertise he must have something of value to offer him in exchange. He digs deeper until he finds such a prize. Bruce is certain a murder of another villain was done but Edward. He has substantial proof to link him to it. Even if the villain made Gotham one-less insane villain, he was still bound by the law. That would be the edge he needs. The Riddler never liked being locked up as opposed to other insane comrades who enjoy it.  
He makes a few more notes of possible key suspect on his wife's death. Key players consist of the following:  
1)Angleman who was working closely to Black Mask before Selina shot him in the head.  
2) possible family member of Black Mask seeking revenge. None had surfaced so far as if all was the last member, or perhaps he killed off all or them. He marks this off.  
3) The joker. He would have commited this crime for the simple reason to get to him. No remorse, just a means to destroy his sanity to make him more like him. The joker never could comprehend the very idea of love. 4)The penguin. It would have been a business move of sorts. What kind of business would need her ousted? I do no know.  
5) Harlequinn. Not that she would have devised this on her own. But any orders Mr. J gives to her she will obediently obey.  
6) The oldest reason and the most dreaded. Jealousy. He had to consider Nocturna. If she was still alive, she would want Catwoman dead. This also made an even longer list of usual suspects who were women scorned. This could be treacherous with Robin involved. It could prove fatal for Helena. Nocturna is one not to be toyed with.  
7) Selena had deep ties at one time in the mayoral office. Could Harvey want her killed? Could she have uncovered something that two-face never wanted her to see?  
He made a notation at the bottom for his male players. His plan of action he wrote was to entice Poison Ivy to play along. He was setting up a video conference as he knew not to get too close to her as Bruce Wayne. He will offer her a ton of money for her botany projects that she will not refuse in exchange for her to get information from the men. That will knock out half his list at once. His final note was not to look at the obvious but the most unlikely. He jots down a couple names hesitating at the thought of Selina. His pencil breaks.  
He leans back and stretches and rubs his sore neck. He is getting tired. He rubs his eyes as his cell phone rings. He looks at the screen. It says Helena. He picks up with a cheery "Good morning Helena!" a pause. "Yes. 7 p.m. is fine." a pause. "Goodbye" and he closes his cell. He gathers his notes and stands to enter back into the upper manor. He stops as he spots two glowing eyes on the caves ledge. He squints. It is not a bat, It is not a rat. It is a CAT! The cat suddenly walks slowly towards him. Its walk exudes an air of curiosity mixed with flounce. The cat seemed to slink on its paws not like it would if seeking prey but more as if it was bragging, arrogant, Batman frowned. How could this cat have entered here? How could it have gone undetected? It must have slipped in when we left the study ajar. He would have to ask Alfred if Selina had been feeding another stray recently. The cat was shiny black with emerald green eyes. It seemed to smile at him the closer it got. Tiny white fangs appeared and a throaty purr jumped out of its throat. He stared at the creature. The cat didn't hesitate but ran up to his leg and brushed against it. He wasn't a cat person but Selena and Helena had brought enough home that they actually broke him down. He converted. He stood motionless as the cat weaved in and out between his legs. He scooped the cat up into his arms. He almost dropped it as he stared closely into its eyes.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 4

The black cat rubs against his hand. Batman spots a collar with a tag. He cannot make out the inscriptions.

He sets the cat down and walks up the ledge of the cave. He slips on his batsuit and mask. He returns and taps on jis keyboard. A large video screen blinks to life and a sound of a phone ringing echos in the cave.

A sultry feminine voice picks black cat hisses at his feet. He tries to scoot it away with

his foot. A moment later the screen shows a stunning red head . Batman explains his proposal. The woman appears bored. She toys with a orchid misting it while listening .

Batman fills her in with the basics. She appears to memorize it all. She never takes her glance off her plant. He finishes with the total amount of his contribution for her effort. Her green eyes now dart to the screen. Agreed, she mouths silently with red pouty lips, a wave of a green gloved hand

and a coy air kiss into the hand blown onto the screen.

Batman hits the off button and the screen goes black. He removes his mask and returns his costume to it proper resting place. He is exhausted. He checks his watch.

He grabs his list and checks a part off. Next he plans on calling Edward to crack the codes. He has a couple more hours before Helena and Robin show up. He turns to take a very needed break. The black cat has already anticipated his movement to the secret passage and sits waiting with tail slowly waving. Batman frowns again at the animal but allows it to enter.

He enters through a secret door in the butler pantry with a handprint scan. The device is programmed to recognize four. Alfred turns and says "ahhhh I see you have met Isis, sir." He points to the cat. "Yes. In the cave." "How did she get here?" Alfred chuckles. "Isis was Madame's favorite cat Master Bruce. She usually stayed in the catacombs but made her way here with the missus some time ago. " "Madame told me to just give her the usual and set it by the back door." "The cat stays outside mostly." "That must be why you have never seen her, sir." "But how did she get in the Batcave undetected?" Bruce asks "Ahhh .Madame gave Isis a special collar." "It signals the manor and the cave to allow her entry. Madame said it was cruel to try and confine the cat." "Is there a problem with her being here?" Alfred asks. "No" Bruce replies shaking his head. "Shall I divert all calls sir, here?" "Yes. Thank you Alfred. I will rest before company rrives." Isis rubs against Bruces legs and follows him through the kitchen and up the butlers stairwell to the second floor of the manor.

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 4

He enters the bedroom and closes the curtains. They are dark royal purple. Selina picked them out. He grabs the pillows and tossed them aside. Isis alights purring on the bed. He looks down at the cat wondering if he should whack her with a pillow. Isis looks at the pillow and nods a no. Bruce arches his brow. "I see." he whispers. "You seem to know my thoughts." He realizes he is delirious.  
He undresses and folds his slacks neatly and hangs over a chair. The button up shirt , socks and boxers he tosses in the spacious walk-in closet hamper for Alfred. He pulls the comforter and sheet back and climbs into the four post bed. Isis snuggles closer near his waist. He watches her slowly kneading the sheet. The cat instinctively stops and lays still. Bruce shakes his head and closes his eyes.  
Alfred awakens him an hour before Helena and Dick are due to arrive. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Isis is up and alert. He does his usual work out then jumps in a hot steamy shower. Images of Selina race through his mind. He does a meticulous shave then walks back and magically his bed is made and clothes laid out. Just as he is fastening the last button the alarm signify they have arrived. He walks down the long spiral stairwell onto the foyer to greet his daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Alfred is already in position to open the door.

Chapter 3 Tranformation Part 5

Dick and Helena are greeted by Alfred and Bruce. Alfred follows them into the sitting room and ask if they would like anything to drink. Helena says "Just water, thank you.". The men say "No, thank you." He disappears. Helena fingers her purse strap. Bruce looks at her. "Are you feeling alright?" "I am okay." He observes that she is not holding Dicks hand. He wonders if they have quarreled. He says mildly "I know right now is a difficult time for us all." "It is normal to miss her." Helena's face tightens and she glances at Dick. Bruce realizes that is not the problem. "Dick, I have changed my mind. Can you go tell Alfred I would like a glass of sherry? As soon as he is gone he asks Helena what is really wrong. She frowns then says "I saw this woman again at the office with Dick. I have a strange feeling about her." "They acted funny when I walked into the room. I think he is having an affair." she said as she puts her hands over her face. "I am sure he is not having a affair." "It is a client that is all." "Dad, women have a way of sensing these things." he becomes silent. Dick enters . "So where were we?" he says "Helena was saying that business is well." "Yes. I had several clients today." "We are busy!" Dick says . "Yes. Today I had 5 appointments. How many did you have dear?" "Uh well just two actually." he shifts his leg nervously as they both stare. Alfred enters with the drinks. "Uh .Alfred may I have a scotch on the rocks? Certainly Master Richard. Be right back." Helena grabs her water and holds it in her shaking hands. Bruce reaches for his tumbler and sips slowly. Bruce breaks the silence"Helena, we have a cat in the house." Helena's eyes open wide. Really where?" "She's around her somewhere. She slept in my bed last night ." He chuckles. "Isis?" The cat emerges from behind the divan as if eavesdropping the entire time. "Oh! Isis! " Helena runs and grabs her. "Oh! I thought she had run away months ago!" "Well, I never knew we even had a cat!" he laughs. Dick says "Oh, Helena loves cats! I got her a kitten from the shelter for Valentine's Day and she cried!" he said with a smile. "Helena will you see if Isis may need to go outside or wherever her usual depository is as long is it is not nearby?" "Sure Dad!" Helena leaves When he hears the door shut. Alfred enters with the drink . "Is she outside, Alfred? " Yes sir." " "Detain her from entering.", he says . Bruce shuts both the doors and faces Dick. "Dick, anything directly involving my daughter in a negative way concerns me. " Dicks face clenches."Who was the woman you saw today?" Dick takes a large gulp. "Her name is Molly Maypole." takes another sip. "Dick I have known you for years. I know your behavior. Something is off. Tell me everything." "Okay but you are not going to like this."he takes another gulp and sets the glass down. "Molly is a necromancer. I found her through Zatanna. We had a conversation about necromancy and she explained that it is a lucrative profession and one that will begin to emerge in my practice." Bruce looks out the window and sees Helena playing with Isis. "Go on." "People pay to get certain answers from the newly deceased. The most common is for wills . The least is for murder." Bruce now takes a gulp of his drink. "I see."

Chapter 3 Transformation Part 6

Dick furrows his brow. "So Helena is upset about Molly." "I was just trying to gain information on Selina's killers." Bruce nods. "I will iron things out with her." "The topic of Helena is really what I have wanted to speak with you about." Dick stands and paces . "I want to marry her." Bruce is not shocked. "I would appreciate your blessing." Bruce stands . Dick walks to him. The two shake hands. " You have my blessing and I add you are the only man I would grant it to." Dick smiles and lets out a huge sigh of relief as Bruce opens the doors and nods to Alfred. The two men are joking as Helena enters holding Isis. "Honey I was just telling your dad about my last client." "You met her today, Mollie." "Well I am just going to be honest."Helena grips the door. " Today I was trying to get important information from my client when you came in. It is a very important case for me. It involves a murder, honey. I didn't want to worry you with that part ." "A MURDER? Oh ! Dick, I had no idea. How horrible!" "Yes" the men said at the same time. She runs and gives him a big hug. " Say, could you spare us any ideas of what you want for Christmas?" "No, no, I, I can't think. Well my mother's killer would be great, but nothing else really." Bruce smiles and mouths "a ring." Dick gives him the thumbs up sign. Alfred stands looking on "more drinks?" They all shout "yes please!"

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 1

The group shares a toast then move to the Bat cave. Helena is told she will be starting her martial arts, boxing and target practice tomorrow. Helena explains she does not like guns. "You have to be trained in weaponry, Honey. These villains are lethal.", Dick begs.  
"I doubt I could bear to hold a gun" she implores. "What about archery? You were best in your class?"  
"That's it." Dick says "Perhaps we could ask Green Arrow to help?" Bruce replies :"Perhaps, but Green Arrow now only has one arm , he uses his teeth." Helena's eyes bulge."Wow! I did not know." "One more proof Helena of how dangerous our lifestyle is." Bruce warns.  
Helena nods slowly.  
Suddenly Isis appears. Bruce frowns at the cat again wondering how she has been there unnoticed. The cat saunters up and rubs Helena's leg.  
"hey girl!" Bruce places a voice scrambler over his secured phone line and calls Edward motioning the two to be quiet. He puts it on speaker phone. The Riddler answers " Riddler" "Hello Edward!"  
Who is this? Who is that? Could this call be from a man or from a.  
Bruce pulls the device off. "Yes." he says (Bruce jots, " When calling villains don't bother with pleasantries. Just cut straight to it)  
"well-well- well what do you know?  
"Plenty"silent.  
"such as?"chuckle.  
"such as a particular murder of a certain villain on November 5th in Alleytown. "silent.  
no response "What I expect from you is to decipher some codes and this little secret remains ours."  
no response "Or I hang up and dial the police ."  
"Well, well,well.I do love a puzzle. "Take the 11 a.m. subway to downtown central." "get off and take the next train at 11:45 to West-end Industry Bay. There you will receive further instructions. " (Bruce's ancestors created the rail system. As a precaution Bruce has already scheduled a necessary detour and stop for a fictitious wreck. The Riddler will be the only one not leaving the el. It will end up at Gotham Ferry Road . The old dock master quarters will be the meeting place. He will not allow a chance of foul play)  
"understood" The Riddler said bitterly.  
Bruce hangs up. He has to prepare the copies to take to the docks. This is not easy. All traces to Selina must be removed first. "Will I be on the el?" Dick asks.  
"Yes."  
"Alfred will be monitoring at the Bat cave. I will get video of him and his bodyguards at the terminal." "Alfred will create a distraction while you throw him on the opposite tram." "A rental carwill be ready to pick you up at Ferry Road. Helena will follow." "After The Riddler is delivered, I need you both to use your finesse and head downtown and to dig on anything Harvy might have wanted to bury." "You both have access to cases pending ."  
"Next schedule a visit Arkham. We will question Joker. Normal visiting hours will allow us to question Harley also."  
"Harley is loyal to him but she may slip up. We can use that possibility to coax some information from both."  
"Got it" was said with one "Yes, Master Bruce."

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 2

Bruce says his goodbyes at the door after they go over their plan once more. He downloads the proper encryptions, Bruce enters the Bat cave and walks the upper ledge and removes his Bat suit. He snaps on his belt, checks and rechecks the belt. Slips on his boots, gloves and last his cowl He checks his headset below. Can you hear me? "Yes, Master Wayne. loud and clear." Alfred reports . "All is clear on Ferry Road and the Riddler is on route to the subway, sir." Batman stands over his main computer keypad and types in the proper codes . The Bat cave comes to life. "Good luck, sir." Alfred says.  
"Thank you, but what I need is for everything to go as planned. Radio me with any information from the subway."  
"yes, Master Bruce."  
As he punches a button on his belt the Bat car starts idling. He speaks out loud." Alarm off ." a shield moves off the side doors, top and rear of the vehicle. He enters and grabs the wheel. He says "Cave open". He hits the gas and drives towards Ferry Road. He punches a keypad and Alfred's face appears. "Are Helena and Dick in route?"  
"Yes, Master Wayne. Master Grayson has arrived at his destination as well as Madame Helena, sir."  
Suddenly Batman swerves off the road, the Bat mobile instinctively realigns. Isis has hitched a ride. "what?" The black cat sits in the passenger seat looking face contorts and the speakers emit "Are you alright Master Bruce? " "yes" "Isis surprised me again." "how could she access the Bat mobile?"  
"That I am not sure Master Wayne. Her collar is only for the manor that I am aware sir."  
Batman shakes his head again and glances at the odd cat. "she must have slipped in as I was entering the car." Bruce explains The cats emerald eyes glow back at him.  
"When I get back I will make some changes on the security!" he says .  
The black cat turns and opens its tiny mouth and lets out a long winded hiss.  
"It is my cave!" he says to the cat "What sir?  
"Nothing, Alfred!"  
"very well, sir."  
He looks back at the cat and it appears to be smiling.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 3

The Bat car turns onto Ferry Road. Batman scans his surroundings. "Arrived at the Harbor House."  
"I see you , sir." Alfred replies Batman gets out of the car. "Alarm". He touches his headset. "Is Dick in position?"  
"As scheduled, he is on the EL with the Riddler, sir."  
"Helena"  
"yes"  
"When they arrive at the station allow them a ten minute start. You will see if he is followed."  
"Yes, DA...Uh ..Roger "  
"chuckle"  
Batman enters the house. He sets his new lap top on the table and scans the perimeter. He turns all the lights out but one small lamp beside a lounge chair.  
He sits and waits.  
" They are here, Alfred." "Putting you on silent mode"  
The Riddler steps out of the car. Dick (disguised) steps out behind him. "Hand me your cane, bowler, small pistol, and knife. "  
He pats him down again and pushes him toward the house.  
The Riddler enters and looks around. It is dark except for a faint glow in the corner.  
"Get to work."  
He jumps and heads to the laptop and start to type.  
He scans pages and pages with incredible speed.  
Batman slides in silently behind him.  
"Ahhh,Ohh, Noo, Yesss, Oh. That'so not good" The Riddler mumbles "What does it say? Batman asks "Well who ever the author is of this has gained access to Gotham's underworld. This information is privy only to the elite in pass codes,but that would be for example of one item for a million dollar peek. This is the proverbial golden key to the city. This is full of dirt on every criminal as well as the police, casinos, brothels, sex traffickers, you name it. It's all in here! This information can wipe out hundreds and link thousands. This is Gotham's dirty diary!"  
"Understood" Batman says sourly

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 4

Meanwhile Helena has picked up Dick and are heading to the Gotham law library to see what they can find.  
"pending cases are miles long." Helena whispers "Just look for the names involved." Dick whispers They scan through documents until they find a few that seem odd. It is over a large land battle. "This involves the city trying to build on Gotham's bay estuary refuge on Kattskill Bay." Helena says "I remember reading of that." Dick replies The bay is said to be protected but the low funding has caused the Conservation team to only post-pone the eminent take-over for a large PUD Development."  
"Who is the developer?" Dick asks "It says the developer's name is Dent Developing LLC.  
That is Harvey's Company. Why would he want to destroy a park?"  
"The only thing I can think is that the price was right." Dick replied.  
"That's sick!" Helena said in disgust.  
" The Conservation team has rallied to petition not only the wildlife but for the public surrouding the bay area." Helena points to the page. "Millions of wildlife live and migrate there."  
"They have done research and found high levels of toxic waste concentrated in the Bay."  
"All our rivers and streams carry it right into Gotham!" They shout together.  
"What public facility is near there?" Dick asks "The closest is Arkham. They placed it an isolated area, the next is the town of Oneida."  
"Let's grab a map." Helena "I have a hunch !" Dick says They look at a map and find a factory that mass manufactures plastics. They go to a computer and pull up a company web-page. It is called Mr. J's toys."  
They both look at each other wide-eyed "It makes children's toys, halloween masks, props, ghoulish accessories, and games." Helena says tapping the screen "Dick scratches his head."  
"We need to buy an assortment and run tests on the items!"  
Helena's mouth drops. "If the toys are tainted, they would easily get in the chidrens bloodstream."  
Dick nods "The quickest way is the make-up, the next is the mask through direct contact to pores, the last would be the games." "The Joker is slowly poisoning the youth!" he hits the table with his fist. "The refuse he just dumps into the bay to work its way into the water systems." "The whole town could be a chemical cocktail!" Helena adds. "He is taking out all his inmate competition as well!" "We have to alert the EPA as soon as we have positive results."Helena stammers. "I will call dad and let him know what we found."  
Dick out his arm around her as she makes the call.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 5

Helena briefs Batman on the news. He contacts Oracle to begin the lab work. Alfred appears on the Batmobile screen. " You have a call coming in from Ms. Ivy. Shall I route it to you, sir?"  
"Yes."  
"Hello Batman" a seductive voice coos.  
"I have questioned the men and all of them did not have reason for wanting Catwoman gone." "Some even said they admired her stealing ability but more her looks." "Perhaps it was a woman?" she said with a lilt.  
"perhaps."  
"They all have alibi's showing they were not involved at her time of death." "They all checked out." "I see."  
"Have you ever heard of Angleman?"  
"Yes. He is quite hard to catch but I heard he is finally in a maximum security prison where he can not teleport out of."  
"Was"  
"Oh" "He escaped again."  
"Put the word out that I have placed a bounty for his capture worth one million dollars."  
"Ohhh. Well! I might just collect that for my plant research!" she says with a melodious laugh.  
"After you pay me for doing my part that is!" she said with a stern tone.  
"I have someone there now delivering it."  
(click)  
"Drop the package" he says.  
A voice replies "Done" and "Man Oh! man! What a looker...She" Batman punches end signal.

Chapter4 The Plan Part 6

Helena and Dick head to Arkham to pay a visit to Gotham's most nefarious villain. "Let me do all the questioning." Dick says. Helena frowns. "Only that I have more experience in questioning inmates than you." He subtly adds.  
"The Joker knows how to get inside your head." he warns.  
"I really would prefer if you just wait in the car." He pleads "I will not!"  
"I thought so." Dick says with clinched hands on the steering wheel.  
The enter the rusty gates of the Asylum. The exterior appears worn and crumbling. The grounds are filled with brown weeds poking out of the recent snow. A security guard ID'S them, checks the vehicle then motions to the gate keeper to open up.

(meanwhile )

"Alfred. Patch me through to Zatanna Zahara."  
An image appears on the screen of a woman with long shiny black hair holding a top hat.  
"Hello Batman." she says "I need you to go to the subway and meet the Riddler. He needs a mindwipe." "He has learned too much."  
"alright." she says.  
Batman tells Zatanna the latest events and that he will using Molly to raise Selina's body. Zatanna insists that she be present as a corpse can quickly become a ghoul or zombie.  
Batman agrees.  
The bat mobile rolls up to the camouflaged entrance. "Open". He pulls up and sees Alfred at his station monitoring all screens.  
"Cave close" and"Alarm" he says and walks up to the platform.  
"Sir, Oracle says all the tests show high levels of poison from lead to a new combination consisting of phosphotase, phosgene, oddly philtre, and a rubefacient with traces of rubidium."  
"Call the Commishioner and get a clean up team , bomb squad , hazmat,and fire team down there." " Inform him of the water supply. Barbara is coming up with a recipe they can dose by chopper .  
"Yes, Master Bruce, sir."  
Batman heads towards his arsenal of weapons.  
The sound of clicks, lock and loads echo off the cave wall.  
"Helena." He shouts. They are headed right to the middle of chaos, to see the Captain of Chaos. He thinks to himself as he loads all his weaponry and slides in his suit.  
"Alfred call Helena and Dick and tell them not to go to Arkham Asylum."  
"Sir. They are not answering. They would not be allowed cell phones inside the building."  
"Alarm off." He shouts while dashing to the vehicle.  
He punches a button on his belt and the Bat mobile roars to life. He jumps into the car and burns rubber.

Chapter 4 The Plan Part 7

Helena and Dick enter the facility. Dick is frowning as the guard checks their ID and has them sign the visitor form. The guard tells Helena they will store her purse and keys and phone in the locker. He asks if Helena can brush her hair back. She looks angry. "for earrings" he says rolling his eyes. He glances at her hands for rings. "You need to hand me your belt sir." "I feel like I am boarding a plane!" Dick says amused. The guard stares back unamused. " What kind of bra are you wearing?" the guard asks Helena. "Hey!" Dick gets in the guards face. "Take it easy! Wires believe it or not have be used as weapons." " I have to be thorough people!" "It's not wired!" Helena says hurriedly. Dicks posture relaxes. "Lastly I need to see your feet." They pick up their feet. "I mean take your shoes off please." He inspects the shoes, soles and all. "Had a bad fight break out with the use of a buckle of a shoe strap." "This place is INSANE !" he says with a serious stare. He announces to the guard through the gate "clear" and a buzzer open the battered steel door.  
"Are you positive you want to do this?" Dick begs.  
"Yes." Helena snaps.  
The entry room has one guard at the door and another at a door ahead. He motions for them to step up. A thick glassed window shows four tables and a dozen chairs. In the farthest corner is a corridor with a barred door. The light in the hallway buzzes and flickers.  
"If you need help signal me ." I will be watching from the window." the guard says in a gruff tone. "Don't get too close to him." "I wouldn't recommend any eye contact." "I've seen a ton of psycho's but this guy ...This guys is PURE EVIL!" he warns.  
They enter and take a seat facing the corridor. A loud jangling and scraping noise echoes from the corridor. A shadow forms in the eery din. The form stops standing there with two quarter back sized guards . He is smiling. His eyes never blink. He just stands there with a skin crawling stare. His eyes glow in the light. They have him wrapped in a stained straight jacket. His hair is wildly unkempt. He looks uncivilized, almost savage. His face is ghastly white and gaunt. His lips are chapped red and raw. Deep scars make a shadow accenting his ghoulish grin making it appear even longer. Helena has to look away . The guards separate and one stays behind the barred door while the other pushes him along in a scoot scoot maneuver.  
The joker sits. Nothing is said for 5 minutes. He finally yells. "I never forget a face!" "Mine is unforgetable!" "whoo hoo-hoo-heee-heee-heee! "You are so familiar to me." He cocks his head from side to side then slithers it up straight like a snake. His eyes are fixed on Helena.  
Dick breaks the trance. "We are here to ask you some questions Joker."  
The Joker just sits and smiles.  
"We know about Mr. J's toys!"  
The Joker's eyes dart slightly.  
"We know what you are doing to this city!" "It's over!"  
"Baaa haaa haaaa booo hooo hooo!! It is far from over DICK! hAAA HAAAhaaaa heeee heee hee!" "For you see this is just the beginning for funny faced me!"" Hah hah hah!  
An alarm goes off suddenly. The guards look around. The sound is loud. The lights begin to flicker again. Dick blinks then sees the Joker headbutt the guard. Before he can get to his feet the joker has ripped the straight jacket open and is holding a knife over Helena's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Face to Face

The guard behind the bars grabs his weapon and enters. "drop it!" he yells.  
The Joker edges towards the entrance. The downed guard is rolling on the floor. The entrance guard hits a button and grabs the microphone and screams "Sector 1 red! Sector 1 red!" Ear piercing buzzers echo with their heartbeats.  
The joker tightens his grip on Helena as Dick moves in closer with hands out.  
The grimaced face begins to screech . Helena's eyes are wide as she is pulled closer to death.  
The lights flicker on and off as the five figures in the locked room move in a macabre strobe-lit dance.  
Dick grabs a chair and hurls it behind The Joker. He dismisses the move. A dribble of blood slides down Helena's neck . He rams the table against The joker's side but he doesn't drop the death lock hold.  
The guards are yelling all at once. "Let her go! "Stop!" The joker stares wildly and kisses Helena's cheek.  
"Open up Open up or I Open up her throat!" he cackles. Dick puts his hands up as if in surrender but edges nearer. The guards look side to side.  
Suddenly the room is dark. A scrape and a thrashing noise gurgle into the room. A moment later the lights return and the door is ajar with blood pouring in. The men run into the entryway and see the guard thrashing holding his throat that is oozing blood. His stomach appears to have been ripped my some animal and intestines squirm on the floor. "Get an ambulance Dick yells as he runs full-force outside. Gun fire erupts in the distance. "Nooo" He yells as he forces his legs to push faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Face to face Chapter 1

The Joker picks up speed and heads straight for the gate. Dick screams "No!" as the car hits the gate . Shots ring out and the back window and trunk is hit. Dick's eyes widen in fear. The guards cannot stop the car and it veers onto the street. There is a summit and Dick can barely see the Joker growing smaller in the distance. He reaches the crest of the road and slams on the breaks.

The entire street is blocked by policemen, swat teams armed and ready. The middle car is the Bat mobile and standing in front is Batman. He stands still and appears unarmed. The only movement is the swirling lights and his cape moving in the breeze. A quick "Don't fire, I repeat don't fire!" is announced off the intercom. Dick finally reaches a view point to watch The Joker's ambush. He is smiling but it is far from over.

Helena may be shot, she may be dying, she may be...He hopes it isn't too late. The joker stops the car and jerks it into reverse. The batman deduced this reaction and has placed spike strips that blow out his tires. He's not going anywhere, Batman thinks.

Suddenly more noises explode from the vicinity of Arkham Asylum. Rapid gunfire and explosions and screams echo in the once quiet surrounding. The police grab their radios. " Three officer's down!" "The Asylum has been taken over, repeat the Asylum has been taken over" then static.

Batman's face tightens. " This is going to get ugly folks!" is heard from a nearby squad car then the click clamber of locking and loaded and the occasional rift of Velcro onto the vests.


End file.
